Notre monde à nous
by Mar-rynn
Summary: Les maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlards.Ils font tous parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.Mais le passage à l'âge adulte ammène de nouvelles envies,surtout pour Sirius.Il veut plus que des aventures,comme James avec Lily,et ça ne va pas ce faire en douceur...SB/OC
1. Prologue

**_Notre monde à nous_**

_Prologue_

Après avoir quitté Poudlard ,Rémus , Peter, Sirius ,James et Lily avaient commencé une nouvelle vie. Lily a entamé des études de médicomagie, Sirius et James eux faisaient une formation pour devenir auror , Peter était secrétaire dans un des bureaux du ministère ,Rémus lui enchainait les petits boulots qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

En effet les loup-garous étaient mal vus à cause d'un certain Greyback qui,d'après les rumeurs,arrivait à se transformer en dehors des périodes de pleine lune et prenait un plaisir malsain à faire le plus de victimes possible.

Mais Rémus ne désespérait pas de trouver un travail stable qui lui plairait. James lui était le plus heureux des hommes depuis que sa belle Lily avait accepté de vivre avec lui,c'était un grand pas en avant quand on sait qu'il n'avait réussi à la conquérir qu'en 7° année après deux ans de séduction intensive. Ils avaient donc emménagé dans le manoir familiale des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Sirius avait hérité d'un appartement assez spacieux au cœur du Chemin de Travers. Il avait demandé à Rémus si il voulait venir vivre avec lui ce à quoi il avait répondu:

"Je sais que le défilé de tes conquêtes est un spectacle affriolant mais certains bruits nocturnes risqueraient de m'empêcher de dormir et j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil..."

Ils avaient tous beaucoup ri à cette remarque de Rémus car tous connaissaient la réputation de Sirius en tant qu'homme à femme. Cette appellation était très méritée car Sirius changeait de "petite amie" presque tous les jours....

"Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu as le sommeil léger,avait pitoyablement répliqué Sirius.

Ils avaient donc renoncé à cohabiter et Rémus avait pris un minuscule studio mais c'était tous ce qu'on voulait loué à un loup-garou alors il faisait avec....

A 20 ans donc James et Sirius allaient recevoir leurs diplômes d'auror en fin d'année, Lily continuait ses études pour se spécialiser dans les pathologies dû aux potions et aux sortilèges,Peter classait des dossiers au département des sports et jeux magiques en attendant une montée en grade et Rémus servait des cafés dans un pub minable près de l'Allée des Embrumes et travaillait dans les lieux publiques moldus pour arrondir les fins de mois. En plus de leurs travail respectif ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre du Phénix et partaient régulièrement en missions pour lutter contre Voldemort.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Pendant ce temps ,à Poudlard, une jeune fille de 16 ans se rebellait contre son nouveau professeur de potion ,Severus Rogue . Severus avait pris ce poste à la rentrée et favorisait largement les Serpentards dont il était le directeur. Cette ''sale gamine'' comme il l'appelait se nommait en réalité Nathanaëlle Gascons, elle était de taille moyenne (NdA:environ 1,64 m...!),les cheveux châtain-roux qui pendaient en anglaise bien dessinées et effleuraient ses épaules aux moindres mouvements,fine,gracieuse et souriante, en somme c'était une jolie jeune fille et ses yeux vairons (droit-bleu,gauche-vert) ajoutaient une touche de mystère à sa personne.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était une excellente élève , lorsqu'elle en avait envie ,juste,sérieuse et respectueuse elle supportait très mal la partialité de son prof de potion. Aussi passait-elle la plupart de ses soirées en retenue à récurer des chaudrons ou classer des fioles de potions.

Mais Nathanaëlle n'était pas n'importe quel élève,elle faisait également parti de l'Ordre du Phénix,groupe de résistance contre Voldemort dirigé par Dumbledore. Certaines de ses retenues lui servaient donc d'alibi pour les réunions ,mais certaines seulement... En effet,au fil des mois leur nombre s'était accru de façon notable et prouvait ainsi qu'elle détestait son professeur.

Nat,comme l'appelait ses camarades ou Nanou pour ces 3 meilleurs amis Diego,l'espagnol chaud lapin,Edward,l'anglais aux sarcasmes destructeurs et Thomas,le gay excentrique à l'humour ravageur. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec les filles de son année qui en grandissant s'étaient transformées en ''poule glousseuse'' comme elle disait,Thomas était bien assez efféminé pour l'écouter comme toute meilleure amie l'aurait fait.

En bref,tous ce beau monde luttait contre le mal et pour le bien chacun de leur côté, sauf que rien ne changeait , c'est à la rentrée de 7° année de Natanaëlle que les choses allaient enfin évoluer, évoluer (très) lentement, mais évoluer tout de même. Une seule rencontre changera la donne ,une erreur de dossier faite par une jeune secrétaire laxiste ...

Qui se rencontra ? Quelles sont les conséquences de cette rencontre ....

Voici l'histoire.....


	2. Chapitre 1: Chacun pour soi

_** Chacun pour soi**_

Sirius et James rentraient d'une mission, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuil du salon épuisés. Quelques minutes plus tard Lily rentrait elle aussi après une dure journée de cours.

Les garçons travaillaient beaucoup et sur des missions de plus en plus dangereuses ,Lily n'aimait pas ça mais avec Voldemort qui sévissait dehors le monde avait besoin d'aurors compétents ,James et Sirius étaient les meilleurs de leur promotion ,ils ne leur manquaient plus que leur plaques.

Voyant que son ami et sa jeune future épouse (qui n'était pas encore au courant de ce nouveau titre) commençaient à se bécoter,Sirius se sentit de trop. Ça ne lui arrivait pas avant mais le fait que James ait parlé de mariage rendait les choses plus réelles,il savait que c'était sérieux entre son meilleur ami et Lily mais il venait de réaliser que,vu l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble et il ne voulait pas les déranger .

« Bon,c'est bien jolie tout ça mais je dois y aller!!,déclara Sirius.

-Tu vas où?, demanda James tout en continuant de regarder Lily.

-Je dois passer au bureau pour récupérer des dossiers , finir mon rapport et...

-Sirius qui fait ses devoirs!!!,s'exclama Lily hilare.

-Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami? ,ajouta James faussement menaçant.

-Ah ,ah ,ah... Très drôle. Vous ne m'avez pas laisser finir... Ensuite,je vais en boîte ,je me trouve une minette pas trop farouche et je passe une bonne nuit à côté d'un canon!!!

-Vas t'en monstre pervers,sors de chez moi!!!!,rigola Lily en le mettant dehors. Et ne passe plus jamais cette porte!!!

-D'accord je passerai par la cuisine alors!!!!, répliqua Sirius.

-Gamin!!!!,cri Lily alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la zone de transplanage. »

La vérité c'est que Sirius n'avait pas de dossier à récupérer et qu'il avait fini son rapport de mission. Il était un peu tôt pour aller en boîte ,Rémus était sûrement à l'un de ses nombreux jobs et Peter devait classer des dossiers dans une salle poussiéreuse du ministère. Il rentra donc chez lui .

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'allongea sur son canapé,fixant le plafond ,il laissa son esprit vagabonder ..... Il se sentait seul pour la première fois depuis .... depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard,il avait toujours eu ses amis avec lui ou du moins il savait qu'il était le bienvenu s'il voulait passer...Les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte,la solitude l'enveloppait et le coupait du monde. Finalement l'obscurité de la pièce le ramena à la réalité. Il partit en direction du centre ville vers une boîte très connue et très sélective.

Arrivé sur place ,il entra sans problème ,tout le monde le connaissait. Il y avait toute la population habituelle. Belles filles et d'autres beaucoup moins belles,mais espérant avoir une chance,des dragueurs aussi ,pas forcément les plus beaux d'ailleurs...

Sirius commanda un whisky pur feu et se fit tout de suite aborder par une belle jeune femme,très provocatrice. Après avoir dansés beaucoup et parlés très peu,il l'invita chez lui et ils couchèrent ensemble sans qu'il se souvienne de son prénom ....

« SIRIUS!!!!,hurla la jeune femme »(NdA:apparemment elle,elle s'en souviens...)

Le Sirius en question était déçus, bien sûr c'était toujours agréable de coucher avec une belle femme mais il voulait plus. Il se redressa brusquement,sans tenir compte du corps à côté du sien,oui... Il voulait beaucoup plus ,il voulait ressentir l'extase que lui décrivait James,cette sensation extraordinaire qu'il n'avait connu qu'avec Lily. Lui aussi voulait être capable d'attendre une fille pendant plusieurs années juste par amour, comme James.... Il savait que pour cela il devrait trouver la bonne ,celle qui ferait bondir son cœur ! Mais comment savoir? Est-ce qu'elle se présenterait d'elle même comme étant son idéal...? Non,il n'aimait pas les prétentieuses... Il l'avait peut-être déjà rencontrée... Il regarda le corps encore chaud collé contre lui en réfléchissant... Non ,il l'aurait su.... Il y a forcément quelque chose qui se passe dans ces moments là,James était devenu un vrai zombi.... En tout les cas cette femme près de lui n'était pas la bonne.....

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Nathanaëlle se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but précis. Edward,Thomas et Diego jouaient au Quidditch et elle avait encore une retenue dans moins d'une heure. Tous les Gryffondor savaient que les trois garçons passaient la plupart de leurs nuits dehors ,cela n'étonnait personne qu'ils ne rentrent pas pour le dîner,Nathanaëlle ,elle, avait besoin d'une bonne raison de s'éclipser pour pouvoir assister aux réunions de l'Ordre . Alors ses fréquentes retenues étaient parfaites pour cela et personne ne se doutait que ces retenues n'en étaient pas vraiment,pour ceux qui étaient en cours de potion de 7° année Gryffondor/Serpentard ,elles étaient même habituelles.

_ Quelques heures plus tôt..._

« C'est dégueulasse!!!!,cria Nat

-Rester polie Miss Gascons ou je me verrai obligé de sévir,répliqua Rogue avec un sourire malveillant.

-Oh! Et puis-je me permettre de demander ce que votre horreur va me faire??

-Ce soir, 20h. Retenue. Je vais vous apprendre à vous tenir correctement en présence de vos aînés.

-Ah! Géniale, en plus je ne savais pas quoi faire ce soir. Ça tombe bien,répliqua Nathanaëlle. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois une agréable compagnie,je serai abjecte...

-Petite peste!! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

_ De retour dans le couloir..._

Enfin,personne n'y faisait plus attention. Certains disaient même que c'était une façon de communiquer... Foutaise. Ils se détestaient.

Mais ce soir,l'Ordre du Phénix faisait une importante réunion. Donc ,en attendant le départ, Nathanaëlle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle marchait droit devant elle,perdue dans ses pensées sans personne à qui communiquer sa détresse. Oui,sa détresse. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'elle. Les filles du dortoir se moquaient d'elle,la persécutaient et ses amis ne voyaient rien . Thomas se lamentait sur le manque de mec potable au collège,Edward faisait une distribution de vannes dont elle était la principale victime,ça ne la gênait pas d'habitude mais elle finissait par ce demander si c'était des blague ou ce qu'il pensait réellement . Diego,lui,devait encore courir derrière l'une des filles de son dortoir. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle,pas qu'elle soit amoureuse mais de la part d'un garçons comme Diego un peu d'attention ce n'est pas de refus...

En fait,personne ne s'intéressait à elle,pas une demande ,pas un regard. Pourtant elle ne se trouvait pas moche... Bien sûr elle n'était pas aussi coquette que ses camarades de chambres,Thomas le lui avait souvent fait remarquer. Elle avait des formes mais elle était mince avec la musculature nerveuse... Les garçons préfèrent les filles pulpeuses et très féminines ,et si Nathanaëlle était bien coiffée et habillée,toujours rayonnante,elle ne se maquillait pas . Son caractère devait sûrement en ralentir plus d'un,très franche sans être méchante,elle le disait lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas,ces amis s'étaient d'ailleurs souvent retrouvés la cible de ce besoin d'honnêteté.

20H06. Oups,elle était en retard. Elle courut jusqu'au portail. Les garçons lui faisaient de grands signes tandis que Rogue était renfrogné à l'extrême.

« Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'être à l'heure,c'est pourtant tous ce qu'on vous demande, dit-il méchamment »

Nathanaëlle était maladroite. Ce n'était pas une maladresse excessive mais imprévisible,elle pouvait faire attention pendant une mission ,que tout soit parfait et patatras elle faisait tout tomber,même elle,une vrai catastrophe,puis elle redevenait comme avant. Au début elle avait insisté pour participer tout de même aux missions . Mais elle avait failli se faire tuer et Dumbledore avait refusé toutes ses demandes,néanmoins elle assistait régulièrement aux réunions car ses idées étaient toujours bonnes. Toutefois,elle ne connaissait pas tous les membres notamment les aurors qui étaient débordés et ne prenaient que la conclusion des réunions avant de repartir patrouiller.

Ils arrivèrent donc en portoloin à la petite chaumière qui servait de quartier général, ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale et attendirent que les autres arrivent.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Leur mission avait été annulée,James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers le quartier général. Ils discutaient gaiment dans l'entrée lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix féminins provenant du salon.

« Immonde personnage,être abject!! Vous êtes un imbécile!!,hurlait une jeune fille.

-Parlez-moi sur un autre ton!! Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard je peux utiliser mes propre méthodes!!,tempêta Rogue.

-OH! Menaces,chantages!! Tant de bassesses dans ce monde de brute!! Tout cela parce que je suis à Gryffondor et que je suis meilleur en potion que vos petits chouchous serpentardesques !! Vous me dégoutez!!! »

James et Sirius se réjouissaient de voir leur ''ancien'' ennemi aux prises avec cette boule d'énergie sortit tout droit de leur propre maison.

« Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, dit un brun à côté d'eux.

-Que veux-tu c'est leur façon de communiquer,ça serait louche si ils se parlaient gentiment ,répondit un blond.

-Tout de même,tout ça pour une place,ils pourraient un effort,ajouta un troisième. »

Ces trois garçons semblaient connaître Rogue ainsi que la jeune fille qui l'affrontait, et dont ils ne voyaient pas encore le visage.

Alors que la dispute continuait,Rémus et Lily arrivèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?,demande Lily.

-Apparemment Rogue a quelques difficultés avec cette jeune fille,dit Sirius.

-Où est Peter?,demanda James en cherchant son ami des yeux.

-Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir,au ministère,il m'a dit qu'il arriverait en retard,répondit Rémus. »

Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là.

« Severus ici,Nanou là-bas ,Edward,Thomas,Diego asseyez-vous à côté. »

Il avait choisit des places diamétralement opposées. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leur amie dont les maraudeurs ne connaissaient toujours pas le visage.

Nathanaëlle allait se retourner mais...Thomas vit la lueur dans les yeux de son amie.

« Oh,non....,murmura-t-il.

-Vous! Ne me donnez pas d'ordre!! Je ne suis pas un gentil petit chien qui fait tout ce qu'on lui demande!! Et puis,je n'irai pas en mission de toute manière,je ne vois pas ce que fais ici,hurla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Et après un dernier regard méprisant, elle sortit de la chaumière et se dirigea vers la forêt.

-Cette gamine ne sait pas faire la part des choses,ajouta Rogue.

-Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment et vous ne l'aidez pas beaucoup avec vos insultes,expliqua Thomas.

-Comment ça elle ne va pas bien,demanda Diego. Edward avait également l'air surpris.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué son manège!!,s'indigna Thomas.

-Euh....,répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Nous sommes en guerre,intervint Rogue,les états d'âmes d'une adolescente ne nous préoccupe pas .

-Toi, le graisseux on t'a pas demandé la marque de ton shampoing,répliqua Edward qui se sentait coupable d'avoir été aveugle aux sentiments de son amie.

-Suffit!!,ordonna Dumbledore alors que Rogue allait surenchérir. »

Les maraudeurs et Lily avaient assisté à la scène impressionné par les jeunes Gryffondor. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés,la réunion put commencer ,sans Nathanaëlle...

« Bon continuons,dit Dumbledore en regardant les garçons,je compte sur vous pour la calmer et comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

-Oui,répondirent-ils.

-Très bien ,commençons. »

La réunion se passa sans autre incident,si ce n'est quelques piques lancées par les maraudeurs et Rogue. A la fin ,Nathanaëlle n'était pas rentrée.

« Professeur,comment fait-on pour Nanou?,demanda Thomas.

-Je suis là. »

Elle était sur le seuil de la porte,personne ne l'avait entendu entrer. Thomas,Edward et Diego avaient l'air soulagé de la voir,apparemment elle s'était calmée toute seule....

_ ''Elle est mignonne,elle a l'air gênée de son coup d'éclat,toute penaude...,pensa Sirius''_

Il avait un petit sourire attendrit,mais il s'empressa de l'enlever.

« Bon,c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je n'ai pas dragué aujourd'hui!!,lança Sirius pour se reprendre »

_ ''Quel corps ....,pensa Nat en regardant le jeune homme en face d'elle''_

Elle se flagella mentalement pour sa pensée,pendant que son adonis se faisait houspiller par les membres de l'Ordre qui se préparaient tous à partir. Tous le monde se quitta sur les conseils ou reproches fait à Sirius.

James et Lily rentraient chez eux,Rémus était fatigué et Peter n'était pas venu à la réunion. Sirius se retrouvait encore tout seul. Il fit donc ce qu'il avait dit,dragué. Mais contrairement à d'habitude,ça ne le rendait pas heureux. Avant il prenait plaisir à accoster des jeunes et jolies femmes mais depuis quelques jours ce n'était plus pareil.

Il entra donc dans une boîte et alla s'asseoir au bar pour commander sa boisson préférée,un whisky pur feu. Il n'était pas encore servi qu'une jeune femme vint l'aborder. Sa drague était lourde et sans finesse. Avant,il aurait trouvé ça plus facile et aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais il voulait plus qu'une drague de boîte... C'est à ce moment que le déclic se fit ,ce n'était pas dans un bar qu'il allait trouver sa femme idéal....

Il repartit tout de même avec la jeune femme,on ne sait jamais,elle allait peut-être se révéler drôle et intelligente... au lit. Et oui,Sirius Black reste Sirius Black.

**_______________________**

Le lendemain matin,en regardant à côté de lui il eu une réaction étrange au niveau du ventre.... Il se précipita au toilette et vomit jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit vide...

En se rafraîchissant le visage ,il comprit vraiment,il ne voulait plus d'une aventure mais d'une vrai histoire et apparemment son corps était lui aussi déterminé à trouver la perle rare.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il mit la jeune femme dehors,avec tout le tact et la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve:

« Désolé,tu n'es pas la bonne »avec un air blasé.

Cette soudaine solitude le submergea,il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. James et Lily devaient paresser en amoureusement au lit ,Rémus ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses histoires de cœur et Peter ne comprendrait rien à ce qu'il lui dirait. D'un coup,il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, vraiment seul,personne à qui se confier,en général c'était lui qui écoutait les autres et leur redonnait courage,il n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais eu besoin de se confier. Mais au moment où il voulait parler, personne n'était là pour écouter...

Il devrait se reprendre en main tout seul et trouver une femme qui lui correspondait tout seul également...Le visage de Nathanaëlle apparut devant ses yeux un court instant ,il secoua vivement la tête pour le faire disparaître ....

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A Poudlard,c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et Dumbledore avait demandé que tout le monde soit présent . Personne ne savait pourquoi,mais Nathanaëlle espérait que ce n'était pas pour annoncer un bal...

« Chers élèves,commença Dumbledore,vous êtes tous au courant de la monter en puissance de celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. »

On pu alors observer plusieurs réaction chez les élèves ,grimace de dégout ,regard triste ou furieux et même de la fierté (seulement chez les Serpentard).

« Le ministre estime que Poudlard n'est plus sûr,il voudrait fermer l'école,poursuivit Dumbledore.

Un immense brouhaha s'éleva et il fut obligé de se lancer un Sonorus.

« S'il vous plaît!!!!! J'ai réussi à convaincre le ministre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il a insisté pour nous envoyer des aurors. Il arriveront à midi, et ils auront le même statut que les professeurs et de ce fait les même pouvoirs. Les discutions reprenaient et le volume montait.

« Un peu de silence!!!!! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que j'ai fini avant de commérer sur le sujet!!! »

Il était rare de voir Dumbledore s'énerver aussi,le silence se fit.

« Bien,continua-t-il, le remplaçant de M. Yurgen arrivera également à midi, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal reprendront donc dès demain matin,merci et bon appétit. »

Un peu plus tard,Sirius vint chercher James pour aller à Poudlard. Ils avaient tous deux reçut une lettre du ministère leur indiquant qu'ils effectueraient leur nouvelle mission dans leur ancienne école. En arrivant au manoir,il vit Rémus debout dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?,demanda t-il surpris.

-Dumbledore m'a contacté en urgence,il veut que je sois le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Cool!! On va être ensemble toute la journée alors!!,s'exclama Sirius tout excité.

-Non, j'ai des cours à donner et vous des rondes à effectuer. Mais j'aurai aimé que l'on arrive tous ensemble.,répliqua Rémus.

-Ahhhhh.... Poudlard... sa forêt...son parc...ses passages secret...ses jolies élèves...ses jolies élèves dans les passages secret....,murmura Sirius rêveur.

-SIRIUS!!!!!

-Bah quoi on peut toujours rêver non? Et puis j'ai largement assez de succès à l'extérieur de Poudlard sans avoir besoin de draguer pendant le service...

-Oui mais tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher...

-C'est fou comme tu me connais bien mon petit loup,mais je te promet de ne draguer que les jeunes femmes majeurs si ça peut te rassurer.,dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

-Gardes tes promesses,ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut rassurer,c'est Dumbledore. A Poudlard ,vous aurez le même statut que les professeur et les relations de ce genre ne seront pas acceptées.,répliqua Rémus avec un ton professoral .

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie tu sais bien que leur ferai rien à ces gamines ,j'ai passé l'âge. En plus, leurs problèmes d'adolescente malheureuse et incomprise me tape sur le système.

-Ton regards ne disait pas ça l'autre soir,intervint James en descendant les escaliers.

-Quel soir?,demanda Sirius.

-Tu sais ,la réunion de l'Ordre ,une jeune fille au caractère explosif avec ses trois copains...celle qui a rabattu le caquet à Rogue... Tu la dévorais des yeux...,répondit James en souriant .

-N'importe quoi,s'exclama vivement Sirius qui se sentait sur une pente glissante.

-Elle avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes d'adolescente comme tu le dis si bien et tu n'y paraissais pas insensible...,continua James qui aimait voir son meilleur ami mal à l'aise,c'était tellement rare.

-Bon vous dépêchez on va finir par être en retard avec vos bêtises,esquiva Sirius en sortant.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant ,dit doucement Rémus.

-Maintenant il sais ce que je ressens avec Lily.

-Il ne peut pas encore être amoureux, il ne la connais même pas!!

-Non,il a juste des étoiles plein la tête...,dit James avec un sourire alors qu'il se remémore sa première rencontre avec Lily. »

Sirius, lui se sentait mal. Il était donc si transparent!! Il n'aurait jamais penser que Rémus et James se moqueraient de lui.... surtout James, après l'épisode Lily il avait espéré que son ami le soutiendrait. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur du manoir, et ce qu'il vit lui retourna le cœur ,voir James faire ses adieux à la femme de sa vie était particulièrement insupportable. Lui ne faisait pas ses adieux ,il partait en fermant la porte de son appartement, sans se retourner. Il détourna les yeux du salon pour échapper à la vision d'un bonheur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Nathanaëlle.... Elle était mignonne bien sûr, très mignonne mais que voulaient dire James et Rémus ? Il ne la fixait pas vraiment,elle l'impressionnait par sa force de caractère et sa recherche de la femme idéal n'incluait certainement pas les élèves de l'école contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre.

Il partit à Poudlard avant les deux autres et Dumbledore sembla surpris de trouver Sirius devant lui.

« Cela fait toujours plaisir de revoir ses anciens élèves ,dit Dumbledore alors que Rémus et James se matérialisaient derrière Sirius. Mais que faites-vous là?,demanda t-il alors.

-Et bien ... C'est le ministère qui nous envoie...,répondit James avec hésitation.

-Oui ,le ministre m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait des aurors or il me semble que vous n'avez quitté Poudlard que depuis 2ans et la formation dure 3ans, aux dernières nouvelles. Pas que je ne vous fasses pas confiance mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi on enverrait deux apprentis aurors sur une missions à long termes.

_ La veille au ministère..._

« Anna ,voici les ordres de missions. Veillez à ce qu'ils soient envoyés avant ce soir!,ordonna un homme bedonnant d'un ton autoritaire.

-Oui monsieur! »

Anna commença donc à envoyer les messages par hiboux. La nuit arrivait à grand pas et il ne lui restait que quelques lettres. Elle les fourra dans les enveloppes ,les accrocha aux pattes des oiseaux et courut rejoindre son amoureux à son rendez-vous.

_ De retour au château..._

« On a reçut notre ordre ce matin,signé et cacheté comme d'habitude.,dit Sirius. De toute façon ça ne change rien.

-Oui,nous sommes tout à fait capable de surveiller l'école, ajouta James.

-Hum,hum. Personnellement cela ne me pose aucun problème,je vous ai déjà vu en action et je suis sur de vos convictions.,dit Dumbledore. Bien je vais vous montrer vos appartements,ils sont au quatrième étage,j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus pratique pour deux aurors de pouvoir rester en communication à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

-Comment ça des appartements?!,demanda James. Je viens d'emménager avec Lily!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez rentrer chez vous mais il faut un aurors au moins en permanence au château et vous devez rester disponible où que vous soyez ,les prévint Dumbledore.

-Elle va être furax!,se plaignit James.

-Mais non elle comprendra., le rassura Sirius.

-Et toi?, demanda James. Tu ne vas pas faire le boulot tous seul! Non,on va alterner les gardes de nuit, chacun son tour et pour les week-end aussi ! Lily comprendra, et si elle ne comprend pas c'est que ce n'est pas la préfète dont je suis tombé amoureux, et je lui dirais!!,dit James avec force.

-Tu dis ça maintenant mais dès qu'elle va apparaître tu ne penseras qu'a l'embrasser!,pouffa Sirius ,il ressentait une pointe d'envie mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Meuh non!!!, cria James.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais j'ai dit aux élèves que leur nouveau professeur arriverait à midi et je dois d'abord vous montrer vos appartements,si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Dumbledore les emmena au 4° étages et présenta leurs appartements à James et Sirius. Les portes étaient proches mais l'intérieur était disposé de façon opposé. Ils pouvaient ainsi passer de l'un à l'autre en cas de problème. Il choisir chacun un mot de passe ''Cornedrue'' et ''Patmol''.

« Très original,dit Rémus avec un sourire. »

Un peu plus loin,au même étage,se trouvait l'appartement de ce dernier. Il choisit lui aussi un mot de passe ''Hic et nunc''_ (ici et maintenant)_.

« Monsieur Rémus nous sort sa science,rigola James »

Tous pouvaient manger dans leur appartement, mais Dumbledore préférait que ses professeurs soit présent lors des repas. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle, Dumbledore emprunta la porte principale pour une entrée remarquée. Sirius et James s'installèrent en bout de table et Rémus demanda au professeur McGonagall si elle acceptait de changer de place avec lui.

« Mais bien sur cher collège,dit le professeur en lui adressant un de ses rares sourire. Mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus élèves, nous devons nous appeler par nos prénoms. Vous m'appellerez dorénavant Minerva ou professeur McGonagall devant les élèves.

-Sirjamus,voulurent-ils lui répondre.

-Oui,je connais vos noms messieurs.

-Merci...Minerva,lui dit Rémus avec une pointe d'hésitation pendant qu'elle changeait de place. »

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Nathanaëlle,Edward et Thomass'installèrent à la table des Griffondor ,Diego ayant disparut mystérieusement, « Surement avec une belle blonde,avait lancé Edward ». Nat tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, elle aperçut trois nouveaux visages en bout de table...pas si nouveaux en vérité, ces visages lui disaient quelques chose.

« Hey,ce sont des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix!!,murmura Thomas avec enthousiasme.

-Ouais,les cours vont peut-être devenir intéressant,ajouta Edward. »

Nat ne répondit pas. Elle fixait des yeux gris avec intensité,elle avait également regardé les autres, mais ces yeux lui procuraient une étrange sensation...elle n'arrivait pas à l'interpréter et trouvait cela très désagréable. Elle brisa le contact brutalement pour se concentrer sur ses amis et son repas.

Sirius s'était plongé dans ces yeux d'une étrange couleur et lui aussi avait perçut un sentiment nouveau,la rupture du contact coupé court à ses pensées,alors que Dumbledore se levait.

« Mes chers élèves,je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Lupin,Rémus se leva à l'appel de son nom. Nous accueillions également deux aurors chargés de votre protection et de celle de Poudlard, Mr Black et Mr Potter,Sirius et James se levèrent aussi pour se présenter. Ils auront donc les même droits que les professeurs :punitions,retenues,points en plus ou en moins,... Vous leur devez respect et obéissance,tout manquement me sera signalé et je serai intransigeant. Les cours de Défense commenceront donc demain ,suivant les emplois du temps,mais leurs pouvoirs prennent effet immédiatement. Bon appétit!!,son discours finit Dumbledore commença à manger annonçant le début du repas . »

Les élèves ,surpris de tant d'autorité de la part de leur directeur mirent un petit moment à se remettre de cette intervention avant d'imiter le professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Dumbledore? Il ne nous donne pas d'ordre d'habitude,même pendant les réunions!,dit Diego qui était réapparut juste avant le discours.

-Je ne pense pas que ça nous concerne,répondit Edward. Potter,Black et Lupin faisaient parti des Maraudeurs, vous vous souvenez ?,les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment . Ils n'ont pas été tendre avec les Serpentards, Dumbledore s'adressait à eux , il veut éviter les vengeances intempestives de la part de leurs anciennes victimes.

-M'est avis qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire,répliqua Nathanaëlle,elle regardait les nouveaux arrivant mais évitait soigneusement une certaine paire d'yeux gris.

-Nous verrons bien. Demain matin Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera notre premier cours en compagnie des Serpentards,dit Thomas. Ils n'oseront pas l'attaquer devant une classe à moitié remplie de Griffondor!!

-Je ne pense pas que ça les gênent. Mais réfléchissez! Il est prof de Défense et il fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix,chuchota Nat. Ce n'est pas une bande d'élève arrogant qui va lui faire peur!!

-Ouais bah pour l'instant c'est nous qui allons devoir faire face à une bande d'élève arrogant comme tu dis,répondit Edward. Et on va se taper Rogue en cadeau bonus! Ça vous fait plaisir?

-NON!!!,répondirent les trois autres en chœur et en souriant. »

Ils finirent de manger et se dirigèrent vers les cachots en trainant des pieds. Deux heures de torture en perspective, cela ne les faisait pas avancer plus vite!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« Bon,on fait quoi?,demanda Sirius.

-Et bien,moi je n'ai pas cours jusqu'à demain matin,dit Rémus. On pourrait commencer à s'installer dans nos appartements?

-Non!,répondit James avec un grand sourire. Moi je vais écrire à ma Lily!

-Mais tu l'a quittée y'a à peine une heure!,s'exclama Sirius.

-Ahhhhh...Sirius...Tu ne peux pas encore comprendre! Tu verra quand tu seras amoureux!,dit James en faisant un clin d'œil à Rémus qui lui fit les gros yeux.

-Je vais avec James, je dois envoyer une lettre à ma mère pour lui dire qu'elle peut m'écrire à Poudlard,ajouta Rémus alors que Sirius n'avait rien compris au sous-entendu de James.

-Ah,ouais...bien sûr...Moi j'ai personne à prévenir alors je vais à mon appart,vous me rejoindrez?

-Oui, on en a pas pour longtemps,lui répondit Rémus. A toute à l'heure!! »

Et voilà,il se retrouvait _encore _tout seul. C'est vrai à part sa chouette ''Miss Monde'' personne ne partageais sa vie. Il y avait bien ses amis mais ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer James de vouloir rester seul avec Lily après le temps qu'il avait mi à la conquérir et Rémus devait absolument travailler s'il voulait subvenir à ses besoin et aider sa mère qui n'avait qu'une maigre pension. Il allait devoir s'habituer à cette solitude,ou y remédier... Il se souvenait d'une boîte à Prés au Lards. Il pouvait bien faire une petite pause dans sa quête de la femme parfaite et il ne la rencontrerait sûrement pas en restant enfermé dans un château plein d'adolescent!

_ Plus loin,sur le chemin de la volière... _

« Non mais ça va pas du tout!! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça !! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez perdu comme ça!!

-Mais tu as bien vu,il a rien compris!! Et puis il faut le secouer un peu Sirius sinon dans deux ans on y est encore!

-Et bien moi je pense qu'il faut le laisser aller à son rythme. On parle de Sirius là! Le plus grand coureur de jupons que Poudlard est jamais connut, un homme qui a une armure d'acier autour du cœur !! On a mis presque deux ans avant de percer son secret même avec moi ça n'a pas été aussi long!! Et dieu sait que mon armure est solide! Franchement James,laisse le faire ses erreur de la même manière qu'on t'a laissé faire les tiennent. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il arrivera à se construire avec une fille.

-Mais je veux l'aider!!,se plaignit James.

-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Sirius quand tu draguais Lily. Il a même voulu te forcer à abandonner à un moment et...

-Jamais je n'aurais abandonné! Tu m'entends!! Jamais!!

-Si James! Tu aurais douté d'abord et force est de constater que tes résultats n'étaient pas brillant à l'époque. Tu aurais lâché prise...

-Mais je serais revenu!!!

-Oui mais votre histoire n'aurait pas été la même et tu aurais regretté...,dit Rémus doucement,James commençait à s'échauffer et l'énervement n'était pas bon pour ses explications.

-Bien sur que non j'aurais été avec Lily et rien ne peut gâcher ça!,répondit James avec force.

-Oui je sais...mais on ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais laissé Sirius te convaincre et finalement tu n'est pas malheureux du dénouement,si?

-Non,tu as raison,se calma James.

-Alors on est d'accord,je ne te laisserais pas décider à sa place. Il fera sûrement autant de maladresse que toi mais,même si ça finit mal,il aura décidé tout seul du chemin qu'il veut suivre. »

Rémus et James arrivaient à la volière et commencèrent à écrire leur lettre. Une fois finit,il les accrochèrent à la patte d'un hibou et d'une chouette et les laissèrent s'envoler. Rémus voyait bien que James remuait ses paroles, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il imaginait très bien comment aurait réagit Sirius si on l'avait forcé à avouer un amour qui n'existait peut-être même pas...mal très mal... Le retour fut silencieux mais il n'y avait personne dans les appartements.

« Où est-il passé?,demanda James.

-Je ne sais pas. Laissons lui un mot pour lui dire de nous rejoindre ou au moins qu'on est passé le voir.,répondit Rémus. »

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« Nat t'avait promis!!,se plaignit Thomas.

-Je sais mais quand il est injuste je ne peux plus me contrôler!,répondit la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est moi qu'il a insulté,pas toi!!!

-Tu es mon ami c'est pareil! »

Edward et Diego regardaient leurs amis se chicaner à cause de la retenue de Nathanaëlle. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que son professeur de potion face des allusions aussi flagrante sur les préférences sexuelles de son meilleur ami,d'autant que ses remarques étaient clairement homophobes. Alors elle avait craqué, Rogue ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait dit...

_« Vous dîtes ça mais en faite vous êtes jaloux!! Oui jaloux!!,affirma-t-elle alors que son professeur voulut répliquer. Lui s'assume alors que vous ne faites que rêver votre liberté avec un homme! Jamais vous n'aurez le courage de l'avouer, vous êtes bien trop imbu de vous même!! » _

« Tout de même,tu ne penses pas que tu y as été un peu fort... Le traiter d'homo...,dit Diego avec un un sourire au souvenir de ce moment.

-Je ne savais pas qu'être gay était insultant,répliqua Thomas froidement. Heureusement que tu me préviens, j'aurais pu me compromettre...

-J'ai pas dis ça...,répondit Diego en se rendant compte de son erreur. Mais pour un homme comme Rogue ça doit l'être.

-C'est ça, rattrape toi aux branches,ajouta Edward en souriant.

-Bref, je vais en retenue de toute façon,coupa Nat.

-Tu vas encore rater l'entrainement!!,s'exclama Diego.

-C'est pas comme si je jouais sur le terrain...

-Oui mais tu aurais pu regarder l'entrainement et observer les figures pour pouvoir les replacer pendant les commentaires de match!! C 'est pour ça que t'es la meilleure! Tu sais toujours de quoi tu parle,tu vas perdre ton publique si tu ne connais pas nos enchainement! En plus j'adore tes petites piques pour nous redonner courage...

-Je viendrais au prochain...,le consola Nathanaëlle.

-Ouais si tu n'as pas de nouvelle retenue d'ici là...,marmonna Thomas.

-Si tu crois qu'avoir une retenue avec Rogue me fait plaisir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil!!,rigola Nat.

-Et bien,vu ton comportement,on peut se poser des questions,répondit Diego avec un air suspicieux. Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui par hasard? Ces rendez-vous serait en fait des rencards secret...

-Mais non!! T'as tout faux!!,intervint Edward alors que Nat le remerciait du regard. C'est Black qui lui à tapé dans l'œil!! Tu n'as pas vu comment elle le fixait à midi?, Edward avait un petit sourire diabolique et il s'était éloigné de Nathanaëlle pendant qu'il parlait.

-Bon, puisque vous ne faites que dire des bêtises,moi je vais à ma retenue, à plus tard!!! »

Nathanaëlle s'évapora avant qu'un des trois garçons n'est put intervenir. Elle courut dans les cachots retrouver son professeur ''préféré''. Après une après-midi de cours bien remplit, cette retenue allait l'achever...Quelle idée de mettre des heure de colle le soir à 18h plutôt que le week-end? De son point de vu elle ne serait pas couchée avant minuit...

_« ''Comment bien commencer sa semaine'' par Nathanaëlle Gascons... »_,pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur attendait Nat devant sa salle et l'accueillit avec un rictus diabolique. Il lui ordonna de laver les chaudrons que les premières années avaient utilisé à la dernière heure.

« Mais ils ne lavent pas leur chaudron avant de partir?,demanda Nathanaëlle.

-Si,bien sur. Mais sachant que vous me rendiez _encore_ visite ce soir je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre de les dispenser de corvée pour aujourd'hui. Ma bonté me perdra !

-Ouais c'est ça...,marmonna Nat en attrapant une brosse. »

Elle passa les quatre heure suivante à nettoyer les chaudrons des premières années et toutes les autres cochonneries que ces _''sale garnement'' _avaient fait pendant leur cour de potion. Elle avait bien essayer de s'échapper une fois les chaudrons impeccables,mais son professeur en avait décidé autrement en lui annonçant que ces jeunes élèves avaient malencontreusement mélangé les ingrédients et mis un souk pas possible dans son armoire.

« Laissez moi deviner...Je dois tous ranger à sa place et bien sur vous ne l'aiderez pas à reconnaître les ingrédients,soupira Nathanaëlle.

-Je peux même mettre une seconde retenue comme épée de Damoclès pour vous motiver,ajouta Rogue avec un sourire malsain. Après tout vous êtes en septième année et d'après vos propre mots _''vous êtes meilleur en potion que mes petits chouchous serpentardesques''_!

-J'aurais du m'en douter... »

Et finalement,elle ne s'était pas trompée une seule fois,se qui avait profondément frustré Rogue qui était _''resté debout jusqu'à pas d'heure pour une sale peste sans avoir la consolation de la priver de match de Quidditch''._ Apparemment,le professeur avait déjà prévu la date de sa prochaine retenue,avant même qu'elle est échoué.

_« Je vais devoir faire attention jusqu'au prochain match,les garçons ne me le pardonneraient pas »_,pensa-t-elle.

Elle rentra dans son dortoir exténuée et s'affala sur son lit comme une masse pour passer le reste de sa courte nuit.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Merci de m'avoir lue!! AH!! Et une petite rewiew ça me ferait plaisir, apparemment je n'ai pas beaucoup d'admirateur..._


	3. Chapitre 2: Je me présente

_**Petite note**_: Je suis vraiment désolé de poster aussi tardivement mais j'ai eu quelques problème de clé USB et avec le bac blanc qui approche je ne me suis pas trop penchée sur l'histoire de Nathanaëlle et Sirius!! Je vais être plus régulière à partir de maintenant!!! Et je posterai une fois par mois... Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture à tous (et à toutes)! J'espère que cela vous plaira!!

_**Je me présente...**_

Sirius rentra de Pré-au-Lard en titubant. Il était encore éméché et avait beaucoup de mal à marcher droit. Il s'était une fois de plus retrouvé en compagnie d'une jeune femme, dans un lit. Sa réaction avait été la même que quelques jours auparavant, il avait vomi tripes et boyaux sans savoir pourquoi.

_« Peut-être que je ne supporte plus l'alcool, avait-il pensé sur le moment. »_

Seulement ça ne l'avait pas fait dessaouler puisqu'il se retrouvait seul dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard sans se souvenir du chemin de ses appartements. Planté au milieux du couloir, il essayait de se remémorer les moments qui précédait celui où il se voyait en train de la ...en action avec la jeune femme...

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

_Sirius arriva en ville et se précipita vers le bar le plus proche où un whisky Pur Feu lui fut servi sans qu'il n'ait eu à le commander. Plusieurs autres suivirent le premier. Une jeune femme se présenta à lui en collant son décolleté sous son nez, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet et le bar devenait floue autour de lui... Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce, une chambre apparemment. La femme qui l'avait abordé était devant lui, se déshabillant... _

_De retour dans le couloir..._

Oui, euh hum... Bon,OK il avait couché avec cette fille mais il ne se rappelait pas la fin de leurs... activités, mise à par l'épisode ''vomi'', ni même le chemin du retour vers Poudlard. Ses appartements , il fallait qu'il rejoigne ses appartements... Il demanda sa direction à un portrait qui lui indiqua avec un regard de mépris le chemin à suivre. Finalement il arriva à son lit sans aucun accident,et il se laissa tomber dessus de tout son poids pour sombrer dans un sommeil...réparateur...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Quelques heures plus tard, Nat se réveilla avec des cernes _énormes_ sous les yeux. Maudit Rogue...

Elle se prépara comme un escargot et finit même par être en retard au petit déjeuner.

« Wouah, s'exclama Diego lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des Griffondores. On dirait un macchabée qui a passé une très mauvaise nuit!!

-Les morts ne dorment pas Diego,puisque dormir implique de se réveiller, lui répondit Edward en souriant à sa remarque. Mais c'est vrai que tu as une tête à faire peur...

-Merci de votre soutient les gars, répliqua Nathanaëlle en essayant de sourire. Votre sens de l'amitié me touche beaucoup!

-Oh non!! Ne souris pas!! Tu fais encore plus peur!!, ajouta Thomas. »

Mais Nat n'était pas d'humeur et elle s'installa plus loin, au bout de la table, au plus près de celle des professeurs pour laisser un maximum de distance entre elle et ses ''amis''. Lui faire se genre de réflexion après la nuit qu'elle avait passé n'était pas très malin de leur part... Surtout Thomas, elle s'était attendue à plus de compassion venant de lui, après tout c'était lui qu'elle avait défendu becs et ongles contre Rogue... Il lui sera plus facile de se retenir la prochaine fois, au souvenir de ce remerciement les répliques cinglantes resteront bloquées dans sa gorge sans qu'elle n'en ait le moindre remord... Oui, c'est ça qu'elle ferait!! Ah et puis pour commencer, elle allait les ignorer la matinée... peut-être même la journée...

« Je crois qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur...,murmura Diego.

-Non! Tu crois, seulement?! Parce que moi c'est bizarre, j'en suis sûr!, répliqua Edward avec un regard noir vers son ami.

-Je suis un crétin, un sombre crétin!, se plaignit Thomas en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'humeur de Nanou..., dit Diego, perdu.

-Tu ne comprends pas! C'est moi qu'elle a défendu hier et moi j'en rajoute une couche! Je n'ai déjà pas été très sympa avec elle hier soir... Elle va me détester tu crois?

-D'abord, il fallait y penser avant de nous suivre dans nos remarques débiles, ensuite, Nanou est incapable de détester qui que ce soit... même Rogue elle serait capable de l'apprécier, pourtant c'est un beau connard... Enfin, quand je dis beau...,finit Edward avec un sourire.

-Oui mais elle va me faire la tête!!

-Pfff... pas longtemps on sait tous qu'elle ne pas plus s'empêcher de te parler que toi tu n'es capable de te taire plus de cinq minutes!!

-Sauf quand il dort!, ajouta Diego en rigolant. Mais c'est pas conscient donc ça ne compte pas!

-Je vais me faire pardonner! Je vais être adorable toutes la journée!!,s'exclama Thomas qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Tu sais...si elle a vraiment décidé de t'ignorer tu pourrais la menacer de te jeter par la fenêtre qu'elle ne réagirait pas!!, le contra Diego.

-Qui va pouvoir me tenir éveiller en Histoire de la Magie si elle est pas avec moi!

-Personne, mais de toute façon on a Défense comme premier cours donc la question ne se pose pas. Peut-être même qu'elle t'auras pardonné avant la fin du cours..., répondit Edward en vérifiant sur son emploi du temps.

-T'es optimiste,murmura Thomas en fixant Nat du regard. »

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre en Défense où le professeur Lupin allait faire son premier cours...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rémus était très agité, il avait pris son petit déjeuner très tôt pour potasser une dernière fois son cours... Il sourit à cette pensée. Il ressemblait à une certaine rousse de sa connaissance qui arrivait paniquée en cours parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu réviser sa leçon. Tout cela à cause de son _''abrutit de petit ami'' _qui la distrayait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait travailler.... Rémus était encore plongé dans ses souvenirs lorsque les premiers élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle.

« Professeur?,demanda une septième année de Griffondore.

-Hummm... Oh, pardon. Asseyez-vous!, répondit Rémus en reprenant ses esprit. »

Il commença à faire l'appel. Il s'aperçut qu'il manquait une élèves...Gascons... Il s'apprêtait à la noter absente lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée...

« Désolé Professeur... Je..., commença Nathanaëlle.

-Ça ira pour cette fois Miss Gascons mais que cela ne se reproduise plus..., la coupa Rémus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi sévère mais cette classe mélangeait Griffondore et Serpentard, il fallait qu'il montre son autorité dès maintenant...

-Oui, Professeur... »

Rémus avait reconnu la petite boule d'énergie qu'il avait aperçu à la réunion de l'Ordre, ses amis étaient à trois tables du bureau, il s'attendait donc à la voir les rejoindre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé elle passa devant eux sans le moindre regard et s'installa en face de lui, au premier rang... Une dispute avait eu lieu dans ce groupe où il ne s'y connaissait pas.

Il commença son cours.

« Bon tout d'abord je me présente, Rémus Lupin je remplace donc Mr Yurgen au poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bien, je sais que, normalement, vous étudiez les créatures magiques avec le Professeur Bonpetit,il recherchait des croquis dans ses affaires en continuant de parler. Mais certaine créatures particulièrement dangereuses méritent une formation spécifique en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal,il avait trouvé le bon et commençait à le dérouler pour le montrer à ses élèves. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Acromentulas et... »

Il avait senti que l'ambiance dans la classe avait changé brusquement. Les élèves d'abord à l'aise et décontractés s'étaient tendus dès qu'il avait annoncé le sujet du premier cours. C'est vrai que les Acromentulas ne sont pas les bestioles les plus agréables à côtoyer (la plupart du temps elles essayent de te dévorer...) mais il s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de la part de ses élèves.

La plus impressionnante était sans doute Nathanaëlle qui s'était figée sur son siège,fixant le dessin qu'il avait entre les mains. Elle commençait à trembler et de la sueur coulait de son front. Thomas se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son amie alors que Diego demandait la parole.

« Oui Mr Délingo?

-Je pense que Thomas devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie Professeur, répondit Diego.

-Je pense aussi, Mr Waterlily emmenez Miss Gascons à l'infirmerie. Vous reviendrez en cours et vous resterez tout les trois à la fin du cours pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe..., ordonna Rémus. »

Une telle réaction était anormale. Il voulait connaître la raison de tout cela pour éviter d'autres incidents de ce genre. Il regarda Thomas disparaître derrière sa camarade qu'il tenait par la taille alors qu'elle avançait les yeux dans le vide. Rémus reprit son cours une fois la porte fermée...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

James avait eu du mal à réveiller Sirius pour commencer leur patrouille. Leur travail ne servait clairement à rien, ils étaient là pour rassurer le ministre de la Magie mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'en cas d'attaque ils ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour la repousser.

Il était à l'instant même dans les appartements de Sirius pendant que celui-ci prenait une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Hier après-midi, Rémus et lui même avait aménagé leurs appartements, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas Sirius... En plus il avait raté le petit déjeuné... Et bien, ils feraient un petit détour par la cuisine avant de patrouiller!

Sirius sortit de la douche à ce moment là.... Ah... Un petit arrêt à l'infirmerie ne ferait pas de mal au jeune auror... Un petite potion de Vitalité et hop! Après casse-croute-cuisine et re-hop! Au boulot! Avec un peu de chance, après tout ces aller-retours, le déjeuner de midi ne serait pas loin!!!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie mais à quelques mètre de la porte, ils entendirent des voix venant d'un couloir annexe... Les élèves devaient pourtant être en cours à cette heure de la matinée...

« Nanou... Lèves-toi! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te porter!! »

Un gémissement lui répondit... Ils reconnurent cette voix, elle appartenait à un des garçons qu'ils avaient vu à la réunion de l'Ordre. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle...

Ce qu'ils virent les surpris. Thomas était planté au milieu du couloir avec Nathanaëlle écroulée dans ses bras, pleurant et gémissant comme si sa vie en dépendait...Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier, il se dirigea vers les deux adolescent et en arrivant auprès d'eux, il prit Nat par la taille pour aider Thomas à la soutenir...

« Que lui est-il arrivé?, demanda Sirius alors que Nat lâchait Thomas pour se plaquer contre lui.

-C'est compliqué... Elle ne se contrôle plus, il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie..., Thomas fut coupé par Nathanaëlle qui gémit en perdant connaissance.

-Je l'emmène, dit Sirius en la portant. »

Il se retourna et avança à pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, James et Thomas sur ses talons. En arrivant ils appelèrent Mrs Pomfresh. Qui se précipita sur Nathanaëlle en demandant des explications à Thomas qui les lui bafouillait en jetant des petits coup d'œil aux deux aurors.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler devant nous?, demanda James. On ne lui veut aucun mal tu sais...

-Oui mais... Oh et puis zut! Le professeur Lupin a parlé des Acromentulas en cours et...

-Oh non!! Je comprends mieux son état!, l'interrompit Mrs Pomfresh. Mais quelle idée de parler de ça devant elle!!

-Il n'est peut-être pas au courant... Il avait l'air surpris..., tempéra Thomas.

-Dans ce cas c'est de la négligence de la part de Dumbledore! Il le sait pourtant! Ça pourrait la tuer!

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la tuer?, demanda Sirius qui assistait à l'échange, James aussi était surpris par les paroles de l'infirmière.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire...

-Mais on fait partit de l'Ordre!! Nous sommes digne de confiance!!, s'exclama James.

-Là n'ait pas la question!!, répondit l'infirmière.

-Bah si...un peu quand même..., murmura Thomas. En fait, Nat a toujours eu une peur panique des araignées et...

-Quoi c'est tout!! Elle a peur des araignées et elle s'évanouit dès qu'on en parle?, s'indigna James. Et ça se dit Griffondore!!

-Chut, James, laisse-le finir..., le calma Sirius.

-Elle n'a pas seulement peur! C'est...comment vous expliquer... Lorsqu'elle voit une araignée, peut importe sa taille ou qu'elle soit venimeuse, elle se fige, elle ne réagit plus du tout... C'est très difficile à comprendre. Cet été, avant la rentrée, Dumbledore nous a envoyé en mission tout les quatre dans une forêt où il pensait que Voldemort serait susceptible de cacher des infos... Arrivé sur place, on s'est un peu perdu et on est tombé nez à nez avec une colonie d'Acromentula... Cette fois là Nat à faillit être tué! C'est pour ça que Dumbledore ne veut plus qu'elle aille en mission...

-Je comprends, mais tout de même elle a eu une réaction tellement violente!!!, s'exclama Sirius en regardant Nathanaëlle allongée sur son lit. Son visage était plus calme et son corps était totalement détendu.

-Il faut que je rejoigne mon cours, je passerais avec Edward et Diego avant de manger..., dit Thomas.

-Très bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera réveillée..., lui répondit Mrs Pomfresh. »

Thomas quitta l'infirmerie alors que James et Sirius restaient plantés à côté du lit de la malade. Il étaient encore surpris par ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le couloir.

« Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous messieurs?,demanda l'infirmière.

-Oh euh... J'aurai besoin d'une potion de Vitalité,répondit Sirius. Je ne me sens pas très en forme...

-Attendez moi ici je reviens..., dit-elle en s'éloignant. »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une fiole de potion jaune que Sirius but d'une traite. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour commencer leurs rondes, qui consistait en fait à tourner en rond dans le château. Ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment d'être payés à rien faire, mais ce n'était pas bon pour leur entraînement. Sirius pensait au fait de demander à Dumbledore une salle pour s'entraîner quand il arrivèrent devant la salle de cours de Rémus, le cours allait se terminer et d'après ses souvenirs, il n'aurait pas d'autre classe avant une heure.

A la fin du cours, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur professeur lorsque James et Sirius entrèrent en disant qu'ils se chargeaient des explications et qu'eux pouvaient retourner en cours. Thomas sortit, suivit d'Edward et Diego qui lui lançaient des regards noirs.

Un fois ses élèves dehors, Rémus se tourna vers ses amis en quête d'explications.... Sirius et James informèrent le jeune professeur de la particularité de sa nouvelle élève... Apparemment, il était aussi surpris que les deux aurors. Mais dorénavant, il veillerait à ne plus aborder ce sujet devant Nathanaëlle.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers le cours d' Histoire de la Magie. D'un coup, Edward attrapa Thomas par l'épaule et le tira brutalement en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur à dis sur Nanou?!, hurla-t-il en raffermissant sa prise. »

Thomas leur raconta la rencontre dans le couloir et la discussion qui avait suivit à l'infirmerie. Edward et Diego étaient furieux et ils l'entrainèrent dans un couloir sombre.

« On va être en retard en Histoire..., commença timidement Thomas.

-Tu parles! Binns ne remarquera même pas notre absence!, lui répondit Edward avec un air mauvais.

-Comment as-tu pu trahir Nathanaëlle? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi!, Diego voyait rouge,il ne comprenait pas un tel comportement de la part de Thomas, ce n'était pas son genre...

-Mais je ne l'ai pas trahit!! Je leur ai raconté dans les grandes lignes pour qu'ils me lâchent!! De toute façons ils auraient fini par être au courant puisque Dumbledore en aurait parlé à Lupin!, leur expliqua Thomas. Je n'ai rien fais de mal...

-Personne ne doit savoir! Personne! Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour elle!!,soutint Diego. »

Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il allait dire par la suite. Il inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

« Bref...ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance...

-Comment ça ''plus d'importance''!!, le coupa Diego. Ils ne devraient pas savoir ça et...

-De toute façon, ils auraient fini par l'apprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Thomas a raison n'en faisons pas tout un fromage... J'aurai préféré que ça ne se sache pas mais si elle commence à faire des crises dès qu'elle croise une araignée il va falloir trouver un moyen d'y mettre fin...

-Ah oui? Et comment on va faire ça ?,demanda Diego,sarcastique. Bizarrement, je pense que lui dire de ne pas avoir peur ne marchera pas ...

-Ça suffit Diego...On va bien trouver un moyen... Pour l'instant il s'agit de lui changer les idées...Ce soir on reste avec elle. Je pense qu'elle aura le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie, et on l'emmènera à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Comme ça elle se défoulera bien sur nous en nous traitant de gros nuls et elle passera une bonne nuit..., Edward avait l'air sur de lui, Diego et Thomas approuvèrent son idée faute de mieux. »

Le lendemain, Nathanaëlle sortit de l'infirmerie en pleine forme. On aurait presque dis qu'elle avait oublié l'incident de la veille. Et ce fut pareille toute la semaine, Nathanaëlle était dans un brouillard joyeux où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Au bout de deux jours, ses amis s'inquiétèrent et demandèrent des renseignements à l'infirmière. Apparemment, c'était les effets secondaires d'un calmant très puissant...

Il marchait si bien que même le professeur Rogue ne parvint pas à l'énerver. Nat put donc assister à tout les entrainements de Quidditch de ses amis. James et Sirius avaient observé de loin le comportement de la jeune fille et avaient remarqué son état extatique, mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet puisqu'il semblait particulièrement sensible....

Arriva donc le premier match de Quidditch de l'année Griffondore/Poufsouffle. Nathanaëlle encouragea une dernière fois ses amis avant de se diriger vers les gradins pour commenter le match. De là, elle présenta les équipes qui entraient sur le terrain.

« Poufsouffle arrive en premier et se dirige vers le centre! Emaury Grinch, capitaine et gardien de cette équipe va à la rencontre de l'arbitre. Il est suivis des batteurs John VonGarth et Erik Smith, puis de Jonathan Ewing, Dirck Tassel et Emeline Hoch les poursuiveurs. L'attrapeuse Aricie Minigan a apparemment quelques problèmes avec son nouveau balai... Mais les Giffondores arrivent!!Les poursuiveurs Edward Jones, Adeline Mirk et Franck Tiger, qui également le nouveau capitaine cette année...Bravo Franck!!!!! Les batteurs Diego Délingo et Justin Finch sont accompagnés de notre nouvelle attrapeuse Mindy Owen.... Mais où est notre gardien...? Ah! Le voilà qui arrive en courant, toujours le chic pour se faire remarquer... Thomas Waterlily!!!!! Maintenant que tout les joueurs sont sur le terrain, l'arbitre ne va pas tarder à donner le coup d'envois du match!!!, Nat était toute excitée. Pendant qu'elle parlait à la foule de Poudlard, les professeurs s'étaient installés autours d'elle. James, Sirius et Rémus prirent place derrière elle et le professeur McGonagall. »

L'arbitre siffla le début du match et les équipes se mirent en place, Griffondore avait le Souaffle et marqua son premier but sans aucune difficulté, les Poufsouffles n'étant pas encore en place. Le match continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure à la faveur des Griffondores qui menaient 120 à 60.

« Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle se mettent en formation, ils vont tenter une Attaque en Faucon! Ils se dirigent à toute vitesse vers les buts gardés par Waterlily!!! Tassel marque!!, Nathanaëlle était heureuse que les équipes commencent à faire des figures, c'était le plus amusant.

-Je pense qu'il y a Tassebut...,Sirius s'était penché près de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Une seconde plus tard l'arbitre annonçait à son tour un Tassebut. Nathanaëlle s'était retournée pour voir la personne qui lui avait murmuré cette faute et fixa l'auror droit dans les yeux avant de prendre une teinte rouge pivoine et de concentrer sur le match.

-Euh... Oui... Donc, Tassebut en faveur des Griffondores...., la voix de Nat avait légèrement faibli. Et c'est Edward Jones qui va tirer cette faute, il marque sans problème et... Il heurte le Vif d'Or!! L'arbitre siffle Pince Vif... Mais enfin Madame Bibine vous avez bien vu que c'est le vif que l'a touché et pas le contraire!!

-Techniquement ça n'a aucune importance..., Sirius n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de recommencer, Nat tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et il put voir la couleur rose de ses joues. Il eut alors un grand sourire et se redressa pour voir l'évolution du match pendant que Nathanaëlle reprenait son commentaire.

-Euh...Mmh... Ah! Les batteurs se réveillent!! Il était temps les garçons!! Les Poufsouffles se dirigent vers les buts de Waterlily!! Tassel a le Souaffle! Mais un Cognard heurte son balai envoyé en revers par Délingo!! Bravo Diego, tu vois quand tu veux t'es pas trop mauvais... Bref, Tassel lâche la balle qui est récupérée par Mirk! Ewing vient en contre-sens pour la bloquer mais elle fait une magnifique passe arrière à Tiger, notre capitaine qui fonce vers Grinch et... MARQUE!!!!!!!!, Nat avait hurlé dans son micro magique et tous les élèves s'étaient bouché les oreilles en faisant la grimace sous ce cri particulièrement aigu. »

Sirius sourit en regardant Nathanaëlle se faire houspiller par le professeur McGonagall alors que Rémus et James ne cherchaient pas à être discret. Ce qui était compréhensible puisque Nat ne faisait même pas attention à ce que son professeur lui disait, elle était complètement concentrée sur son match et repoussa se directrice de Maison alors que celle-ci se penchait sur elle pour attirer son attention.

« Professeur, j'essaie de commenter un match, se plaignit Nat. Bon, les Griffondores interceptent le Souaffle... Adeline part en chandelle... qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique?, Nat ne comprenait pas la manœuvre de la poursuiveuse.

-Feinte de Porskoff, lui dit Sirius à l'oreille. Elle trompe l'équipe adverse en partant en chandelle et elle lâche le Souaffle au moment où un de ses coéquipiers passe en-dessous d'elle...

-Merci..., murmura t-elle alors qu'Adeline faisait tomber le Souffle qu'Edward récupéra quelques mètres plus bas. Elle s'était retournée et fixait le jeune auror dans les yeux. Ils savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais James coupa le contact en bousculant Sirius pour parler à Nathanaëlle.

-Hey, le match continu sans commentaire, c'est bizarre...

-Oh! Pardon! Euh... Donc, Edward prend une nouvelle fois la direction des buts mais il heurte le Vif d'Or!!! Encore!! On dirait qu'il t'en veut Ed!!! C'est donc un nouveau pénalty pour les Poufsouffles, Emeline Hoch se met en place pour tirer pendant que Thomas Waterlily effectue une feinte défensive en double huit autour des poteaux, il prend de la vitesse en serpentant entre les buts, VAS-Y THOMAS BLOQUE-LA!!!!!!!, Nat s'était levée lorsque l'arbitre avait sifflé. Et le Souaffle est arrêté par notre gardien!!!! »

Après quelques minutes de jeu, qui n'étaient pas en faveur des Poufsouffles, les Batteurs de l'équipe adverse commencèrent à s'énerver. Ils multiplièrent les figures défensives et les Batteurs redoublèrent d'agressivité et d'audace face aux Cognards.

« Ouh!!On dirait que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas content de la tournure du match, Jones a le Souaffle, il se dirige vers le gardien adverse... Oh! Un Cognard est envoyé en force vers lui... Il utilise la roulade du paresseux pour l'éviter, MA-GNI-FIQUE!!!!!! Cette figure, qui consiste à rouler vers le bas en se tenant à son balai avec les pieds et les mains, est très difficile à effectuer d'autant plus que notre camarade ici présent, qui marque un énième but au moment où je vous parle avait le Souaffle avec lui!!!, Nathanaëlle était très excitée par la manœuvre de son ami, il ne lui avait jamais montré cette figure... Hey!! Il semblerait que les Poufsouffle se réveillent, ils tentent une Pince de Parkin sur Adeline, qui se dirige vers les anneaux... Ah l'arbitre siffle, pourquoi??,Nat s'étonnait de la décision de l'arbitre, la figure était parfaitement maitrisée...

-Je pense qu'il y a Coudoyage, Ewing et Tassel ont été un peu rude avec Mirk durant la manœuvre..., Sirius attendait qu'elle se retourne mais apparemment elle n'avait pas entendu...

-L'arbitre juge donc qu'il y a eu Coudoyage, pénalty pour les Griffondores. Mirk s'avance vers les buts, elle tire... et MARQUE!!! Wouah, comment on est trop fort!!!! Au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu, le score est de 200 à 120 en faveur des Griffondores!!! Attendez, il semblerait que Mindy ait trouvé le Vif d'Or!!, Nathanaëlle s'était levé de son siège pour suivre l'action. Mince! Je l'ai perdu!

-Elle est là-bas!!, Sirius s'était également levé et s'était placé à côté de Nat pour observer les manœuvre des deux Attrapeuses qui poursuivaient le Vif.

-Mindy prend de l'avance sur Aricie, elle tend le bras et... ELLE ATTRAPE LE VIF!!!!!! GRIFFONDORE GAGNE 350 à120!!!!!!!!, transportée de joie, Nathanaëlle sauta dans les bras de Sirius et ils effectuèrent tous deux une magnifique danse de la victoire sous les yeux effarés du professeur McGonagall et des amis de Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les escaliers en sautillant pour aller féliciter les vainqueurs.

Ils arrivèrent donc tout heureux devant l'équipe Griffondore, Nathanaëlle lâcha le bras de Sirius, qu'elle tenait depuis la fin du match et se jeta sur ses amis pour les congratuler.

« Wouah... C'était wouah!!!!,Nat n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer.

-Ouais, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillé je trouve..., acquiesça Diego.

-Fait gaffe! T'as les chevilles qui gonflent!!, répliqua Edward.

-Qu'est-ce vous faites là?, demanda Thomas à Sirius.

-Je...Euh et bien je suis venu pour... pour vous féliciter! Et oui vous savez moi aussi j'ai commenté les matchs à mon époque, et James et Rémus jouait au Quidditch! Au poste d'Attrapeur et de Gardien! J'admire vraiment votre style, c'est très fin et très bien exécuté!

-Je confirme, vous entrainez très bien votre équipe Capitaine!, ajouta James en s'adressant à Franck.

-Je propose que l'on discute de cela une fois que ces jeunes gens se seront changés et lorsqu'ils auront mangés un morceau..., intervint Rémus.

-Oh oui! Venez dans mes appartements, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté Quidditch avec des gens compétents!!, proposa James avec un grand sourire.

-Comment ça ''compétent''?, demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Figurez-vous que cet énergumène est un fervent supporter des Canons de Chudley!, Nat pouffa après cette réplique de James.

-Et alors, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal..., se défendit Sirius.

-Ce qu'il y a de mal, très cher protecteur,répondit Nathanaëlle. C'est que les Canons de Chudley sont out!

-QUOI!!! Non,non,non,non,non!!!! Il traverse une petite baisse de morale, mais c'est normal!!!! Leur meilleur joueur est interdit de Quidditch professionnel à cause de sa blessure au genou....

-Hon,hon!! Ils sont out depuis plus de quatre ans et leur poursuiveur n'est parti il y a six mois, les Canons sont finis, il faut vous y faire..., le coupa Nat avec un sourire en coin.

-Pfff, tu n'y connais rien.

-Pardon? Je... »

Pendant que Nathanaëlle et Sirius continuait leur discours sur les équipes bonne et moins bonne, Edward, Thomas et Diego étaient partis se changer alors que James et Rémus restaient assister à la joute verbale entre leur ami et la jeune fille. Ils étaient encore entrain de se chicaner lorsque les garçons sortirent des vestiaires. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les appartements des jeunes aurors, Sirius et Nat les suivirent sans vraiment faire attention où ils allaient. C'est ainsi que Nathanaëlle heurta le professeur Rogue au détours d'un couloir.

« Vous pourriez faire attention petite idiote!!, siffla le Serpentard.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, Servilus! Toi aussi tu es en tord je te signal!!!, répondit Sirius en se plaçant devant Nathanaëlle qu'il avait rattrapé, lui évitant la chute.

-Vous vous prenez pour les rois du monde parce que vous ''protégez'' Poudlard, mais vous n'êtes rien et surtout vous ne servez à rien, vous êtes totalement inutile!!!

-Bla bla bla bla bla! Que de mots pour dire des bêtises, vas te laver les cheveux et appel nous quand tu seras devenu intelligent, j'adore les miracles!!, rétorqua Sirius et il reprit sa marche en entrainant Nathanaëlle avec lui. Elle l'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

-Merci,dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais ça ne change rien, le match entre les Holyhead Harpies et les Heidelberg Harriers est LA rencontre du siècle et peut-être même de tout les temps!

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, laisse moi t'apprendre les rudiments du Quidditch... »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures alors que les cinq autres parlaient de tout et de rien en grignotant dans les appartements de Sirius. Au bout de trois heures, ils avaient arrêté de parler et ils écoutaient attentivement les deux autres se battre au sujet des différentes fautes au Quidditch.

« Ils sont très fort,murmura Thomas aux quatre autres. Tenir pendant aussi longtemps la conversation sans s'éloigner du sujet une seule fois, je les admire...

-Sirius a enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi dingue que lui..., commenta James.

-Comment ça?, demanda Edward.

-Si j'ai bien compris Nat est aussi fana des détails sur le Quidditch, du genre décomposition des figures point par point..., répondit James.

-Aussi? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Nanou pour aimer ce genre de truc!! Tu veux dire que Sirius vous saoule à la moindre allusion au Quidditch?, demanda Thomas, au bout d'un moment ils avaient convenu de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par leur prénoms. Enfin, eux ils avaient décidé ensemble, apparemment ça c'était fait tout seul au cours de la conversation pour les deux autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de déblatérer sur les différentes règles et subtilités du Quidditch.

-Nous saouler, non. On peut parler ensemble, mais il y a un moment où même des passionnés comme nous n'en peuvent plus! C'est vrai, quoi! Il décortiquait toutes nos figures après les matchs. Maintenant, quand on ira voir un match on emmènera Nat avec nous, à la fin on participera un peu à la conversation et on les laissera délirer entre eux... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Rémus?, demanda James.

-Ça me paraît une rudement bonne idée... On aurait dû y penser plutôt, faire des castings..., réfléchit Rémus.

-Peu importe, maintenant qu'on l'a sous la main, on l'a lâche plus!!

-Tu parles! Ça nous arrange aussi!! Comme ça on aura plus besoin d'essayer de l'éviter pendant les fêtes d'après match, elle aura dit tout ce qu'elle avait a dire à Sirius et on pourra apprécier sa compagnie à sa juste valeur!!, expliqua Diego.

-Exactement!, approuva James. Ils seront bien plus agréable lorsqu'ils auront épuisé le sujet...

-Épuisé le sujet?! Tu connais mal Nanou, rigola Edward. Enfin, au moins c'est pas à nous qu'elle en parle, c'est toujours ça de gagné...

-Oui, mais il se fait tard, ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner!!, dit Rémus à voix haute pour attirer l'attention des deux fanatiques de Quidditch.

-Oh oui! On va manger?, demanda Sirius en se levant.

-Oui, avec un peu de chance il y aura du gâteau au chocolat!!!, s'exclama Nat en le suivant. »

Ce soir là, il n'y avait pas de gâteau au chocolat mais des tartelette à la framboise. Ce qui ravie Nat, mais déçut énormément Sirius qui détestait ce fruit.

« Tu sors ce soir Sirius?, demanda James.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Et bien, on est samedi tu vois et...la semaine a été plutôt calme et le week-end ne s'annonce pas plus mal donc...euh...je me disais que je pourrai peut-être rejoindre Lily....

-Mais bien sur James, vas voir ta bien aimée!! Je ne te retiens pas!! J'oublie toujours que tu as certaines obligations maintenant que tu es en couple..., répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu lui fait ta demande à notre petite lionne?

-Euh...je ne sais pas trop... Tu vois, avec cette mission, je ne suis plus souvent avec elle et peut-être qu'elle voudra qu'on se voit plus souvent... Je ne peux pas choisir entre elle et mon devoir envers mes patrons tu comprends? Cette mission est une chance pour nous deux et on aura peut-être pas à faire de stage à l'étranger, ça m'évitera d'être vraiment coupé d'elle pendant les six mois que dure stage et...

-Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de ''peut-être'' dans tout ce que tu me dis... Mais je pense que l'on connait tous bien assez Lily pour dire avec certitudes qu'elle acceptera, et qu'elle n'exigera rien de toi que tu ne puisses lui offrir...

-C'est beau ce que tu dis, balbutia James en prenant conscience des paroles de son ami.

-Oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Pas très souvent à vrai dire, mais généralement c'est assez classe, répondit Sirius avec un sourire fier de lui.

-Ah, modestie quand tu nous tiens..., murmura Rémus.

-Changeons de sujet, dit James, en chassant Lily de ses pensées. Avant de partir, j'aimerai que tu me dise ce que tu penses de la petite Nathanaëlle...

-Et bien, contrairement à vous, elle est calée niveau Quidditch et ça a été un vrai plaisir de parler avec elle.

-Ça on avait remarqué! C'est dingue que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé que toi sur ce point!!, se moqua James.

-Hum... Je ne peux lui reprocher qu'une chose..., répliqua Sirius d'un air dégouté.

-Ah,oui? Laquelle?, interrogea Rémus, il se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait repousser son ami à se point.

-Elle aime les framboises!, s'exclama Sirius en fixant Nat pendant qu'elle dégustait une énième tartelette. Et ça, c'est impardonnable, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

-Tu es incorrigible..., se plaignit Rémus. Et toi tu tempes des tartines de fromage dans du café au lait. Comment tu crois qu'elle réagirait si elle l'apprenait.

-Non! Ne lui dis pas! Avec qui je parlerai après!!! C'est la seule qui me comprend!!

-Il n'y a rien a comprendre, tu gonfle tout le monde avec tes histoires et il se trouve qu'elle est psychologiquement aussi tordu que toi. Mais il se peut que vous ayez d'autres point communs... Après ça plus rien ne m'étonnerai, répliqua James en souriant. Bon! Moi je vais vous laissez et allez retrouver ma rousse préférée!!! Bon week-end les gars!!!

-Bon week-end!, répondirent les deux autres alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Aller! Au dodo tout le monde!! Regardes la salle est presque vide!!,s'exclama Sirius.

-Tu penses vraiment que les élèves vont se coucher? Les Griffondores je veux dire... Et puis tu n'as pas des rondes à faire la nuit?

-Si mais c'est à toi que je parle, je vais me coucher un peu plus tard... Juste le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème...

-OK, j'y vais!!, lança Rémus en allant vers ses appartements.

-C'est parti pour une petite inspection de la tour Griffondore..., murmura Sirius pour lui-même. »

Il fit tout d'abord le tour de l'école pour vérifier que personne n'était en dehors de son dortoir puis il se dirigea vers son ancienne maison. En arrivant dans le couloir il vit une petite forme dans l'ombre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. En s'approchant de la forme en question, il s'aperçut que c'était Nathanaëlle qui s'était assise au pied du mur.

« Bah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, demanda Sirius en se plaçant en face d'elle.

-Ils veulent absolument me faire boire..., lui répondit-elle.

-Et alors? C'est une fête non?

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas l'alcool et en plus je ne le supporte pas...

-Hum, hum... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester dans les couloirs lorsqu'il fait nuit... Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose. Je préfèrerai que tu rentre dans ton dortoir..., lui demanda Sirius.

-Mais si je rentre dans la salle commune il vont m'attraper et me faire boire de force!!! Edward et Diego sont complètement pétés, ils ne se rendront même pas compte que je lutte, je n'ai absolument aucune chance..., se plaignit Nathanaëlle avec une grimace de désespoir.

-Ohhhh!!! Pauvre petite chose toute faible, se moqua Sirius. Aller, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir!!

-Cool!! C'est sur qu'avec un auror je ne risque rien!!, ajouta Nathanaëlle en rentrant dans son jeu. Mon héros!!!! »

Nat donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune en se bouchant les oreilles. A l'intérieure, la fête battait son plein. Ils n'étaient entrés que depuis quelques secondes lorsque Diego et Thomas, déjà très éméchés se jetèrent sur leur amie en baragouinant une chanson que l'on devinait paillarde.

« Hey!! T'étais où Nanou?! Y'a une bouteille de Pur Feu qui n'attend que ta bouche!!, lui annonça Diego en secouant une bouteille à moitié vide devant son nez.

-Je suemnviz!!!!!! Et je feumer de lkile!!!, chanta Thomas sans que l'on comprennent quoique ce soit...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte exactement, demanda Sirius à l'oreille de Nat, en regardant Diego essayé d'apprendre les vrai paroles de la chanson à Thomas.

-Ça je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais rien compris à ces chansons et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça..., lui répondit-elle en rougissant. Sirius eut alors un immense sourire et répliqua immédiatement.

-Si j'en juge la magnifique teinte rosée qui colore tes joues, tu dois en avoir compris quelques unes...

-Hum... Oui peut-être, avoua t-elle alors que ces joues prenaient littéralement feu. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te les répéter!!

-Oh mais je les connais, ne t'en fais! Je voulais juste savoir de laquelle il s'agissait. »

En se faufilant parmi les élèves ils arrivèrent devant le corps d'Edward qui se tordait de rire par terre. Il roulait de gauche à droite en gloussant à chaque fois que sa tête heurtait les pieds d'un meuble ou d'une personne.

« On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui peut-être?, demanda Sirius en enjambant le corps.

-Oui, une seule! Oublie ce que tu as vu et n'en reparle plus jamais, sauf si tu veux faire du chantage... Mais là, je te suggère de faire une vidéo ou des photos. Parce que sinon personne ne voudra te croire..., lui répondit Nat en souriant. Bon et bien, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée!!

-C'était un plaisir Miss!! Je crois que je vais calmer le jeu ici..., dit Sirius en observant les alentours.

-Bon courage!! En tout cas si on te demande, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait entrer!!

-Je serai muet comme une tombe..., promit Sirius en faisan le geste de se coudre la bouche.

-Cool... Bon, bonne nuit..., murmura Nathanaëlle en rougissant.

-Oui... Fais de beaux rêves...,lui répondit Sirius. »

Il s'éloigna en criant que la fête était fin. Tout le monde prit ses jambes à son cou et tous les élèves rentrèrent dans leur dortoir en titubant. Une fois les derniers fêtards éparpillés, Sirius éteignit le feu et sortit de la salle commune de Griffondore en cherchant un sujet de conversation pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Nathanaëlle, le Quidditch peut-être...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Voilà! C'est la fin du troisième chapitre de _Notre monde à nous!_

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et que vous continuerez à apprécier ma fic!!

Je voudrais répondre à xxShimyxx qui m'a dit: « Je trouve juste que Sirius tombe trop vite amoureux. Déjà, dans le premier chapitre, il ne pense qu'à elle sans qu'ils ne se soient parler... »

Je voudrai exposer mon point de vue en répondant : Sirius ne tombe pas amoureux!!!! Avant de rencontrer Nat, il est témoin du bonheur de son ami (James). Un bonheur qu'il n'a jamais connu! Il commence donc ses recherche de la ''femme idéal'', mais il se rend très vite compte qu'il ne la trouvera pas dans bar... Arrivé à ces conclusions, il va à la réunion de l'Ordre et tombe sur une fille qui n'est pas une drague de bar , ni une amie (Lily...) et on ne peut pas dire que Nat soit moche à regarder (enfin, dans ma tête -_-). Donc, dans ce chapitre Nat devient...son ''pote'' au même titre que James ou Rémus et il veut la protéger parce que c'est dans son caractère!

Je considère donc que, pour l'instant, Sirius n'est pas amoureux de Nathanaëlle!!!!

Ah!! Ça fait du bien!

-Bon ensuite, petit mot pour Dre Black: grâce à ta remarque j'ai pu régler le problème d'acceptation des reviews ''non-membre''!! Merci!

-Je remercie également: FaFii et labylle pour leur gentille review!!!


	4. Chapitre 3: A cœur ouvert

_**A cœur ouvert ... **_

Le lendemain matin, le réveille fut particulièrement difficile pour Edward, Diego et Thomas. La fête d'après-match avait été une réussite et resterait surement dans les mémoires des élèves de Griffondore pendant longtemps... Nathanaëlle était, contrairement à ses amis, en pleine forme et, en ce dimanche matin, elle s'apprêtait à aller à la bibliothèque. Pas pour travailler, faut pas rêver, mais pour lire des romans. Et oui sous ordre du Ministre de la Magie, la bibliothèque de Poudlard devait s'ouvrir sur d'autres perspectives littéraire que des livres scolaire...

Résultat, Nat passait une grande partie de son temps libre, entre les retenues et les entraînement de Quidditch de ses amis, dans le rayon ''littérature moderne'', ou le ''coin des fainéants'' comme l'appelait Mrs Pince... Enfin, arrivée devant les étagères, elle choisit un roman d'amour (oui, je sais vivre par procuration c'est mal...) et commença sa lecture. Elle s'était promis de ne pas lire plus tard que le repas de midi, ses yeux couraient donc sur les sur le récit des aventures de Peter et Charlotte, dont l'amour semblait impossible...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Pendant ce temps, James paressait au lit à côté de sa tendre moitié... Il n'avait finalement pas eut l'occasion (ni le courage...) de demander Lily en mariage puisqu'elle lui avait sauté dessus en l'attirant vers l'étage de la maison (où il s'était rendu sans trop de résistance...). Mais, maintenant que l'heureux moment était passé, le stress de la demande revenait au grand galop...

« James, t'es tout tendu... Recouches-toi..., lui conseilla Lily d'une voix endormie.

-Euh... Oui, je... je me couche..., répondit-il en s'exécutant. »

Lily s'était redressée et le regardait d'un œil soupçonneux, il était déjà mal à l'aise mais le regard inquisiteur l'ancienne Griffondore le brulait de l'intérieur. Il connaissait la question qui allait suivre, Lily était une incorrigible curieuse et il ne pourrait certainement pas résister longtemps à ses airs de petite chatte blessée...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien ne t'en fais pas... C'est juste... j'ai laissé Sirius tout seul et... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... tu le connais..., James, qui avait baissé la tête pendant qu'il parlait, la releva et croisa le regard blessé de sa douce...

-James... Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas...

-C'est rien ma chérie!! Je t'assure!! Bon je vais me laver et ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant, on ira peut-être au ciména avant je sais que tu adores ça!!, il avait trouvé cette idée parfaite pour le cadre de sa demande et il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour éviter les questions gênantes.

-On dit cinéma James..., corrigea Lily en soupirant, elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse à ses questions tout de suite, James était très doué pour changer de sujet... »

Il passèrent donc une journée tranquille chez eux alors qu'à Poudlard les problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon sous forment d'élèves de Serpentard....

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Nathanaëlle avait finit son livre, finalement après moult difficultés et rebondissements Peter et Charlotte avaient pu vivre pleinement leur amour, et elle retournait maintenant dans sa salle commune pour aller manger avec les garçons. Et si ils n'étaient pas encore réveillés à ... 11h45! Elle se chargerait de les faire émerger à sa manière... tout en douceur...

« Debout bande de faignasse!! Aller! Je veux que ça bouge!!! DEBOUT!!!, hurla-t-elle alors que les trois garçons ne bougeaient toujours pas.

-Maman?, demanda Thomas d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Non, et heureusement pour toi parce que sinon tu serais déjà sous la douche!!, répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant du lit de son ami. Mais, à mi-chemin, elle reçut un oreiller en plein visage et bascula sur le lit d'Edward alors que Diego s'enfuyait dans la salle de bain. Oh toi!!! Tu vas voir!!!, mais déjà Edward la bloquait et la chatouillait pour laisser le temps à son ami de se changer.

-Dépêche Diego!! Je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps!! C'est qu'elle est vigoureuse la bougresse!!, cria Edward en rigolant et en raffermissant sa prise sur son amie. »

Thomas les rejoint mais contrairement à ce que Nat espérait il ne vint pas l'aider mais montrer à Edward comment la faire hurler de rire. Diego revint de la salle de bain et Thomas pris sa place alors que Nathanaëlle se tortillait toujours pour essayer d'échapper à ses amis. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard les trois garçons s'étaient changés et continuaient la torture. Mais Nat, à bout de souffle les repoussa avec violence et bascula en arrière. Sa tête heurta le lit voisin dans un bruit sinistre...

« Nanou!!!, hurlèrent les trois garçons en même temps. Thomas se précipita sur la jeune fille alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

-Il faut aller chercher quelqu'un!!, cria-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

-Non, il faut l'emmener nous même à l'infirmerie on a pas le temps!!, intervint Diego.

-Ah oui?! Parce que tu est capable de la porter toi?, demanda Thomas avec une pointe sarcasme.

-Oui! On ne peut pas dire que Nanou soit grosse ou grande..., répondit-il en commençant à soulever son amie.

-Est-ce que tu seras capable de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie? Parce que c'est pas à côté..., informa Edward.

-Tu pourras toujours me relayer...

-Non, désolé. Moi je suis conscient de ma force et même si je peux porter Nanou sans problème, l'infirmerie est loin et elle s'est ouvert la tête et il ne faut pas trop la remuer...

-Moi je persiste à dire qu'il faut aller chercher quelqu'un!, dit Thomas en restant campé sur ses positions.

-On va l'emmener et si on croise un prof ou n'importe qui d'autre on lui demandera de l'aide, trancha Edward en ouvrant la porte. »

La descente des escaliers fut ardue mais ils arrivèrent finalement à l'extérieur de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Malheureusement ils ne croisèrent personne. Mais au détour d'un couloir, des rires arrivèrent jusqu'à eux et ils reconnurent des Serpentards.

« Tiens, tiens! De vieilles connaissances!, remarqua Régulus Black avec un sourire pervers. Et vous avez une blessée avec vous! Quel dommage! Enfin, une Sang-de-Bourbe de plus ou de moins... Ça ne fait pas une grande différence!

-Retires ça tout de suite Black!!, ordonna Edward en sortant sa baguette rapidement suivit par Thomas.

-Et sinon tu me fais quoi?? Tu me lances son cadavre? Je suis mort de peur vraiment!, répliqua Régulus, mais il avait tout de même sortit sa baguette et ses camarades également. »

Ils étaient six contre eux, Nat était blessée et Diego commençait à fatiguer sous son poids. La situation n'était pas désespérée mais elle ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos non plus...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ce matin, Sirius n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever, mais James était avec Lily et il devait faire ses rondes... Pourquoi avait-il accepté un job aussi contraignant!!! Franchement être obligé de se lever le Dimanche matin à... 11h30!!! Il était vraiment en retard, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de planning précis, il fila sous la douche et commanda un petit déjeuner aux elfes de maison. Il était presque 12h lorsqu'il commença sa ronde. Il marchait tranquillement quand un rayon bleu heurta une statue près de lui. Apparemment il venait du cinquième étages...

Il se dirigea vers la source présumée du rayon, mais plusieurs autres suivirent le premier et il s'avança avec précaution. En arrivant sur place il remarqua que des Serpentards, dont son jeune frère, étaient en plein combat avec des Griffondores en sous-nombre. Il vit une forme indéniablement féminine couchée au sol, elle portait un uniforme de Griffondore et c'est seulement en reconnaissant les trois autres élèves de sa maison qu'il prit part à la bagarre.

« Ça suffit!!, ordonna-t-il. Vous, ajouta-t-il en désignant les Serpentards. Vous retournez dans votre dortoirs et je ferais part de votre comportement au professeur Rogue et au Directeur!

Filez!

-Sirius! Nanou est blessée il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie!!, informa Thomas en montrant le petit corps au sol.

-Elle a été touchée par un sort? Lequel? Quand? Où?, il les bombarda de questions en se penchant sur la jeune fille.

-Non, ce n'est pas un sort! On s'est un peu amusé et elle s'est cognée la tête ne tombant..., répondit Diego.

-Cognée?! Elle s'est ouverte la tête sur un coin de lit! Je suis sûr qu'elle a un traumatisme crânien! Il faut aller voir Mrs Pomfresh!!, s'indigna Thomas.

-J'y vais, répondit Sirius en soulevant Nat, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie d' un pas très rapide tout en veillant à ne pas trop la secouer. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez...?, demanda Sirius en se retournant, il s'était rendu compte que les trois garçons ne le suivait plus.

-Thomas a reçu un sort dans la poitrine Sirius!, répondit Diego en soutenant son ami. Et Edward ne se sent pas bien non plus..., ajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune homme s'appuyer sur le mur en tremblant.

-Très bien, je reste ici avec eux, Diego vas chercher Rémus dans ses appartements et dis-lui de venir nous retrouver, ordonna Sirius en se rapprochant des élèves. Dépêches-toi!! »

Diego partit en courant vers les appartements de son nouveau professeur. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Thomas et Edward affalés contre le mur et Nathanaëlle dans les bras du jeune auror. Il reprit sa course, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui déchirait le flan. Il survola les escaliers d'un bond et se précipita vers les appartements de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Rémus!!! Rémus!! Vite!! Ouvres on a besoin de toi!!, hurla-t-il en tambourinant sur la porte.

-Diego?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là??, demanda Rémus en ouvrant la porte.

-Nanou s'est blessée en tombant dans notre dortoir et en voulant l'emmener à l'infirmerie on est tombé sur des Serpentards qui nous ont attaqué et...

-STOP!!, le coupa Rémus. Je n'ai rien compris, vous avez été attaqué par des Serpentards, c'est ça ?

-Oui! Et c'est Sirius qui m'a envoyé et...

-Calme toi Diego! Où sont-ils?, demanda Rémus.

-Au cinquième étages, mais...

-Écoute, tu vas aller prévenir Mrs Pomfresh de l'incident et ensuite tu iras trouver Dumbledore et tu l'amène à l'infirmerie. Moi je vais rejoindre Sirius et aider Thomas et Edward sur le chemin. Aller! Oust!, lui ordonna Rémus en lui faisant signe de partir.

-Oui! J'y vais! »

Alors que Diego se précipitait vers l'infirmerie, Rémus courut rejoindre son ami et les trois adolescents au cinquième étage. Arrivé sur place il vit Thomas adossé au mur parlant en continu à Edward pour l'empêcher de s'endormir et Sirius tenant le corps d'une jeune fille pressé contre lui.

« Hey!, dit-il pour signaler sa présence. J'ai envoyé Diego à l'infirmerie, ensuite il ira chercher Dumbledore. Je vais vous aider à marcher, ajouta-t-il en soulevant Edward et en obligeant Thomas à s'appuyer sur lui.

-Mais Rémus, commença Thomas. On est trop lourd pour toi!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis plus fort que tu n'as l'air de le penser...

-Je pars en avant avec Nathanaëlle, je reviendrai quand je l'aurai déposée, sa blessure m'inquiète..., murmura Sirius. »

Il resserra se prise sur le corps de Nat et prit la tête de leur petite équipe. Arrivés dans un couloir proche de l'infirmerie, une jeune fille en blouse blanche apparut et se dirigea vers eux.

«Edward!! Qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé???, demanda-t-elle en passant devant Sirius. Diego est passé en coup de vent, il parlait d'attaque, de jeux et de Dumbledore, j'ai rien compris.

-Nat a été blessée quand on s'amusait dans notre dortoir, elle s'est ouverte la tête sur une arrête de lit et en voulant l'amener ici, nous avons été attaqués par des Serpentards et...

-Justement je voudrai en savoir plus sur cette attaque..., coupa Dumbledore en arrivant dans l'infirmerie, Diego sur ses talons.

-Avant de demander quoi que ce soit je vais examiner ces jeunes gens si vous le voulez bien, intervint Mrs Pomfresh. Posez Miss Gascons ici, ordonna-t-elle à Sirius en indiquant un lit proche. Ça devient une habitude!! Tout le temps quelque chose qui ne va pas... Élizabeth, occupe toi de ces trois messieurs, au moindre problème, appelle moi... Il faut que j'examine cette blessure à la tête..., murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur Nathanaëlle.

-Alors? Même pas capable de repousser une attaque??, ricana Élizabeth en soignant Edward.

-Beth... Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et Nat était blessée...

-Oui... Et bien maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens quand vous m'attaquez à quatre contre un..., répliqua-t-elle.

-Désolée frangine, je ne ferais plus jamais, promit..., murmura Edward en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle palpait son flan.

-Pfff... Un de plus ou de moins, ça fait pas une grande différence...

-Frangine??, demanda Rémus en s'approchant d'eux.

-Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur..., s'apitoya Beth avec une mine désespérée. Alors comme ça vous avez fracassé la tête de Nathanaëlle contre un pied de lit? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dis que tu n'étais qu'une grosse brute ... Voilà... Bois ça et dans quelques minutes tu seras sur pied, à ton tour Thomas...

-Ne me fais pas mal, je t'en pris....

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur Ed, remarqua Diego en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des garçons...

-Ouais, on est treize, douze garçons et une fille...

-Douze frères!!! Et ben... La vie n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours... Moi j'en ais qu'un et je ne le supporte pas... Douze... Tu mérites une médaille..., dit Diego avec un air admiratif. »

Pendant que tous parlaient du lien de parenté unissant Edward et Élizabeth, l'infirmière soignait la blessure de Nat. La plaie était propre et nette mais surtout moins profonde que ne le laissait penser la quantité de sang perdue...

« Alors?, demanda Sirius.

-C'est beaucoup moins grave que vous le pensiez tous..., après ces paroles, une vague de soulagement traversa l'infirmerie. Mais je pense que vais la garder en observation pour plus de sécurité, elle devrait vite se réveiller... Ah voilà, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Nathanaëlle ouvrir les yeux...

-Qu'est-ce je fais là?, demanda-t-elle.

-Mon abruti de frère et ses deux comparses ont voulut jouer au bowling avec ta tête, répondit Élizabeth en débarrassant le chevet de Nat des différentes potions...

-Frère? Ah oui... Edward...

-Comment ça se fait que elle, elle le sait et pas nous?, demanda Diego en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, moi aussi je le savais, Ed nous l'avait déjà dis... T'étais pas là ou t'as pas écouté, c'est tout..., l'informa Thomas.

-Je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout...

-Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de répondre mes questions??, demanda Dumbledore. Cette attaque est grave et je dois agir vite et bien...

-J'ai tout vu professeur, je vais vous raconter pendant que les jeunes se font chouchouter..., dit Sirius en souriant aux adolescents.

-Bien allons dans le couloir... »

Rémus était resté et observait la joute verbale qui opposait les deux Jones. Il ne souvenait pas de l'avoir à un de ses cours...

« Miss Jones, je ne vous ais pas encore eut en cours n'est-ce pas?, demanda Rémus.

-Euh...Non... Je ne suis pas une pro en Défense... Alors j'évite d'aller en cours... Le professeur Flitwick a dis qu'il fallait que je vois ça avec vous et..., balbutia Élizabeth en rougissant.

-Je vois..., Rémus n'appréciait pas que l'on sèche ses cours. Vous viendrez en cours comme toute bonne Serdaigle que vous semblez être, et si vous le voulez je peux vous donner des cours de rattrapage, mais j'insiste pour que vous veniez en cours!

-Oui, professeur.,répondit Élizabeth d'une petite voix et elle s'enfuit vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

-Vous lui avez fais peur Rémus..., dit l'infirmière avec un sourire vers le bureau.

-Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air impressionnable, murmura-t-il. Elle était plutôt sûr d'elle tout à l'heure..., lui faire peur n'était pas son but et il n'en était pas très fière.

-Oui, mais elle parlait à moi, son frère... Beth est comme moi, elle a un grand sens de la répartie mais elle est plus peureuse..., lui apprit Edward avec un sourire.

-Mais..., commença Rémus.

-Bon! En attendant la sortie de Miss Gascons, Sirius montera la garde pour plus de sécurité. Rémus, envoyer un hibou à James pour qu'il rentre à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Quand aux Serpentards qui vous ont attaqué, ils seront sévèrement puni pour cette agression., les informa Dumbledore.

-J'y vais alors. A plus tard Sirius, les gars, Nat. Edward, dis à ta sœur que je ne voulais pas être méchant et que c'est pour l'aider que je l'oblige à venir., dit Rémus en sortant de l'infirmerie.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?, demanda Sirius.

-Rien, c'est ma frangine qui a peur de Rémus parce qu'il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux quand il lui a parlé..., plaisanta Edward.

-Je ne vous retiens pas!!, déclara l'infirmière. Si vous promettez d'être sage et de ne pas trop forcer dans les jours qui viennent, je vous laisse sortir.

-Je vais vous accompagner moi-même à votre salle commune, les elfes vous apporteront votre repas et vous êtes dispensé de cours pour demain. Donc vous ne sortez pas de la tour et vous vous reposez!!!

-Mais... On voulait tenir compagnie à Nanou..., intervint Thomas.

-Non! Pas question, elle aussi doit se reposer!, s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh. »

Après beaucoup de protestation, ils finirent par tous quitter l'infirmerie excepté Sirius qui prit place sur un fauteuil près du lit de Nathanaëlle.

« Tu peux faire autre chose que rester avec moi, tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas..., murmura Nat à son intention.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout!! Si tu ne veux pas dormir on peut parler... Tu verras dans moins de 2 minutes tu ronfleras comme un bébé!!, la rassura Sirius.

-Je ne ronfle pas!!!, s'indigna Nathanaëlle.

-C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes..., répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

-Miss Gascons, il faut que je vous parle..., intervint l'infirmière. Vous vous blessez trop souvent et ces aller-retours à l'infirmerie ne son pas bon pour une jeune fille de 16 ans, vous devez vous ménager dans les jours à venir... Je vais vous faire un mot pour le professeur Lupin, je ne veux aucun exercice physique pour cette semaine, prévint Mrs Pomfresh.

-Comment ça 16 ans??, demanda Sirius. Mais tu es en 7° année, non?

-C'est une très longue histoire..., répondit Nathanaëlle en fuyant son regard.

-J'ai tout mon temps tu sais..., insista Sirius.

-Bon... J'espère que toi non plus tu ne ronfles pas quand tu dors..., plaisanta Nat pour se détendre.

-Je ne me le permettrais pas... »

Avant de commencer son histoire, Nathanaëlle se redressa dans son lit, remit ses couverture en place, réfléchit un instant... Et voyant Sirius s'impatienter elle prit une grande inspiration et elle raconta...

Elle raconta son enfance à l'orphelinat de campagne où ses parents l'avaient abandonné... Ses parents, sa mère ou son père, personne n'avait pu lui dire, la directrice de l'époque étant morte sans laisser de trace de l'arrivée de Nat. Elle raconta aussi son amitié naissante avec Thomas qui habitait à côté, le choix de son prénom...

« Pourquoi??, demanda Sirius. Tu n'avais pas de prénom?

-Non, jusqu'à mes 5 ans un orphelinat ne pouvait pas choisir de prénom à un enfant abandonné qui n'en avait pas. Il devait déposer un dossier au ministère et attendre qu'un représentant se présente pour compléter le dossier..., expliqua Nat. Quand j'ai connu Tom, il ne comprenait pas que l'on m'appelle ''Petite'', il voulait savoir comment je m'appelais. C'est à cette époque que le ministère, complètement débordé, a décidé de laisser plus de liberté aux orphelinats, qui devaient tout de même envoyer le dossier et obtenir l'approbation du ministère.

-Pfff... Le ministère veut toujours tout contrôler..., dit Sirius.

-Oui... Et ça ne m'a pas facilité la tache... Imagine-toi, pendant 5ans on t'appelle ''Petite'' et brusquement, on t'attrape et on te demande '' Alors Petite, comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'appelle maintenant...?

-Et tu as répondu Nathanaëlle..., termina Sirius.

-Non!! J'ai dis ''Petite''!! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais changer de prénom... Alors c'est une des sœurs qui s'occupent de nous qui a choisit... Nathanaëlle Gascons... Gascons pour la directrice qui m'a recueillit et Nathanaëlle par ce que c'était le Saint du jour...

-Ils ont choisi avec le calendrier!!, s'étonna Sirius. Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si c'était la saint Berthe ou la saint Josette...?

-Disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance..., sourit Nat. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils m'auraient donné n'importe quel prénom, c'est juste bien tombé, j'aime bien Nathanaëlle...

-Tu parles d'un coup de chance!!! Mais continues...

-Et bien j'ai manifesté mes dons magiques très tôt, les sœurs pensent que c'est à cause de Thomas..., poursuivit Nathanaëlle.

-Pourquoi à cause de Thomas??, la coupa Sirius.

-J'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu Sirius... Si ça se trouve mes parents le sont aussi...

-Mais tu as parlé du ministère...

-Oui, le ministère moldu... Ou ce qui correspond..., expliqua-t-elle. Enfin... Comme Thomas a un an de plus que moi, il devait partir à Poudlard avant moi... Mais je ne l'ai pas supporté et j'ai fait une crise de magie...

-C'est à dire..., demanda Sirius qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et bien, j'avais déjà manifesté mes dons magiques, j'étais sans aucun doute une future sorcière sans ''vrai grande possibilité'', terme exact des médicomages... Mais là j'ai complètement explosé, toute ma magie s'échappait de moi, j'étais chez Thomas à ce moment là et son père m'a tout de suite emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages ont déclaré que je n'avais plus le contrôle de mes pouvoir et qu'il fallait absolument que j'entre à Poudlard cette année pour apprendre à les contenir... Bien sur, j'avais un ans de moins que l'âge obligatoire mais c'était une situation d'urgence et apparemment ça s'est déjà produit. Quand les parents ne sont pas sorcier et qu'un enfant fais ce genre de crise, Poudlard propose tout de suite de les accueillir... Voilà... C'est pour ça que j'ai 16 ans en 7° année et pas 17...

-Wouah... Et bien... T'as eu une enfance un peu bizarre...

-Oui... Mais je n'étais pas malheureuse!! Je pense que la présence de parents m'a quand même manqué... Surtout quand j'ai connu Thomas, lui qui est fils unique avait toute l'attention de ses parents mais moi j'étais une parmi d'autre...

-Non!! Ne dis pas ça!! Je suis sur que..., commença Sirius.

-Je sais ce que je dis Sirius!! Nous sommes presque 80 à l'orphelinat!! Pas le temps de s'attacher à un enfant en particulier! Surtout que certain sont très remuant...

-Ce n'est pas forcément un avantage d'être reconnu par ses parents..., dit Sirius.

-Que veux-tu dire??

-Mes parents étaient sur mon dos en permanence, je n'avais pas un seul moment de répit... Le jour de ma rentrée à Poudlard, c'était comme une libération! J'ai rencontré James, Rémus et plus tard Peter. En deuxième année avec James on a découvert... un truc sur Rémus et on s'est encore rapproché mais à la rentrée de troisième année je n'ai pas pu leur cacher les marques ''d'affection'' de ma famille..., lui dit Sirius avec un rictus mauvais.

-Que veux-tu dire??, demanda Nathanaëlle en se redressant dans son lit.

-Non c'est rien ... Je...

-Sirius... Je t'ai raconté toute mon histoire... Tu peux bien me parler un petit peu de toi!!!

-Mes parents me battaient..., répondit-il en baissant les yeux, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec d'autre que ses amis proche... Mais il était tellement facile de parler avec Nat, il même faillit lui dévoiler le secret de Rémus!!

-Sirius!!, s'exclama Nat en écarquillant les yeux. Mais... Comment...

-Je suis né dans une famille de mangemort Nat... Et je suis allé à Griffondore... Une bonne raison de me punir, j'étais ami avec James, Sang-Pur mais ses parents étaient connu pour ''fricoter'' avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, pardonne moi l'expression... Bien sur, la vie que j'avais ici m'a permis de réaliser à quel point mes parents étaient des monstres, je me suis donc rebellé... Les coups pleuvaient mais à la fin de la sixième année je me suis enfui de chez moi, les parents de James m'ont hébergé et mon oncle Alphard est mort pendant l'été, me léguant de quoi vivre confortablement toute ma vie, ce qui n'a pas plut à mes parents, surtout ma mère...

-C'est horrible!! Sirius! Et moi qui te parle tranquillement de mon manque de parent alors que tu as vécu des choses terribles!!!

-Doucement Nat, ce n'est pas si monstrueux que ça..., tempéra Sirius.

-Mais..., commença Nathanaëlle.

-Miss Gascons!!!, intervint l'infirmière. Je vous avais dis de vous reposer!! Et vous!!, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius. Vous êtes là pour la surveiller, pas pour la tenir éveillée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!!!

-Mais... Mrs Pomfresh, murmura Nat.

-Non!! Ça suffit!! Maintenant vous allez venir dans mon bureau le temps que cette jeune demoiselle s'endorme et vous reviendrez à son chevet après!!, gronda l'infirmière en désignant une porte où Élizabeth les regardait. Beth!! Administre une potion de sommeille à ta camarade et va à la bibliothèque, tu as un devoir de Sortilège il me semble??

-Oui Pompom, répondit la jeune fille en s'exécutant, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière...

Sirius entra donc dans le bureau avec un dernier regard pour Nathanaëlle qui grimaçait en avalant sa potion...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

James tenait la porte à Lily pour qu'elle entre dans le restaurant, le moment était venu... Après avoir retardé cet événement il allait enfin lui faire sa demande... Ils prirent place à une petite table en retrait, près de la fenêtre avec vue sur le jardin éclairé... James tira la chaise de Lily et lui fit un de ses célèbres sourire charmeur qui, quelques années auparavant, la faisait hurler...

« James, arrête tes bêtises..., lui dit Lily en lui rendant son sourire.

-Mais Lily enfin! Mon amour pour toi n'est pas une bêtise, c'est même la chose la plus intelligente, et également la plus dure, que je n'ai jamais faite! »

Ils commencèrent leur repas, arrivé au dessert James demanda des fraises et du champagne... Le moment fatidique approchait, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses mains étaient moite lorsqu'il sortit l'écrin émeraude de sa poche... Leur commande était arrivé, c'était le moment ou jamais...

« Lily... Il faut que je te parle..., commença-t-il.

-Hum, répondit-elle en mordant dans une fraise.

-Lily... Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard., il fixait Lily, et il avait maintenant toute son attention, malgré la fraise qu'elle tenait toujours contre sa bouche... La première fois que je t'ai vu, sur le quai, j'ai craqué... Ensuite, je me sentait un peu ridicule à 11 ans d'être le premier à avoir le béguin pour une fille, alors je t'ai ignorée... Mais en 5° année, les garçons ont commencé à s'intéresser à toi et... je ne l'ai pas supporté, alors j'ai utilisé les moyens que je pensais être bon pour te séduire... Apparemment, je me suis trompé, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

-James...

-Chut, Lily... Laisse-moi finir... Donc, j'ai changé, pour toi... Tu as accepté de revoir mon cas, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Rémus pour t'avoir persuadée de me laisser une chance... Donc... Tu es devenu ma petite amie, puis ma compagne en venant vivre avec moi à Godric's Hollow et à présent... J'aimerai que tu portes mon nom, en tant que femme... Alors, veux-tu devenir Mrs Potter et t'enchainer à vie à un idiot fou amoureux de toi? »

Lily, sous le choc, ne répondit pas tout de suite... Elle avait encore sa fraise contre ses lèvres et James lui pris la main en lui présentant la bague... Un petit anneau, en or blanc surmonté d'une émeraude étincelante...

« Oh, James!! Espèce d'idiot!!

-Oui, je sais...

-Bien sur que veux porter ton nom!! Et m'enchainer à toi ne me dérange pas du tout mon chéri!, rit-elle en sautant dans ses bras... »

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Petite note...

Oui, la saint Nathanaëlle existe, même que c'est le 24 Août d'abord!! Je voulais m'excuser de mon retard impardonnable auprès de mes lecteurs (s'ils existent...) j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur puis avec ma clé USB... Bref! J'ai commencé le chapitre 4 qui s'intitulera certainement ''Fais moi confiance...'' mais j'hésite... si je trouve quelques chose de mieux je le mettrai!! Et si vous avez des idées qui colle à peu près à celui-là, faites le moi savoir! (comment pousser des lecteurs de fics à laisser des reviews...^^) Bisouxxx et à bientôt j'espère!!

Mar-rynn


End file.
